「 Trazos 」
by MatsunoPines
Summary: "Cuando te conocí, aquellos trazos a lápiz comenzaron a pintarse de los colores más brillantes que hubiera visto jamás". -KaraIchi (Yaoi) [AU]
1. 「Primer Boceto」

_Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Osomatsu-san. Espero les guste ^^_  
 _Disclaimer : Osomatsu-san pertenece a Studio Pierrot y a Akatsuka-sensei._

 _Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **『Bosquejos a Lápiz』**

El viento hace acto de presencia haciendo pasar las hojas de mi bloc de dibujo que descansaba en mis piernas. Cubro mis ojos para evitar que el polvo entre. Me revuelve el cabello y se detiene. Bajo mi brazo y abro los ojos. Miro el paisaje frente a mí: el cielo nublado, las copas de los árboles con hojas revoloteantes, las canchas con los integrantes del equipo de béisbol corriendo, y los cerezos, a lo lejos, haciendo danzar sus ramas, con los pétalos elevarse para mantenerse en flote. Y al estar yo desde la azotea del edificio, todo el paisaje era un verdadero espectáculo.

Suspiro y hago unos rayones con mi lápiz "Hb" en la hoja del bloc, mientras observó los cerezos. Trazo con delicadeza los pétalos y dibujo las inexistentes ráfagas de aire que pasean frente a mí. Siento un escalofrío y eso provoca que mi mano se mueva inconscientemente. Sin querer, hago una línea de más y tomo mi borrador color verde pistache.

Cuando estoy apunto de borrar, una gota de agua cae en mi mano, seguida de otra más en la hoja de mi bloc. Levantó el rostro al cielo y una gota cae en la punta de mi nariz.

Lloverá pronto y eso es seguro, ya que veo como las nubes se van oscureciendo, y más gotas comienzan a caer en el piso y sobre mis hombros. Estamos a mediados de abril, y es raro, ya que la temporada de lluvia inicia en junio.

Cierro mi bloc y lo guardo en mi mochila, al igual que mis lápices en un estuche color plata con pequeñas decoraciones de siluetas de pinos color azul celeste. Me levanto, y me dirijo hacia adentro de las instalaciones. Cierro la puerta que va hacia la azotea y guardo la llave en uno de los costados de mi mochila, que cuelga de mi hombro.

Bajo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde busco el salón de arte. Entro, tomo uno de los bancos altos que están frete a unos caballetes y lo pongo frente a la ventana, para sentarme y volver a sacar mi bloc.

Suspiro.

La inspiración se ha ido y lo único que podía hacer era recargar mi frente en el vidrio frío por el ambiente, poner una mano sobre él y suspirar por enésima vez el día de hoy. Me quedé con la mirada fija en la puerta de la escuela, mientras veía algunos de mis compañeros salir bajo la brizna.

Dos chicos se quedaron observando hacia el edificio. Me alejé un poco de la ventana, sin levantarme, para poder reconocerlos, pero no lo logré.

 _¿Hace cuanto dejé de observar a las personas con detenimiento?_

Uno jalaba al otro de la mochila, pero éste se resistía. Finalmente, el más bajo se rinde y decide dirigirse hacia la salida, mientras que el otro seguía observando el edificio. Luego de unos segundos, se echa a correr para alcanzar a su amigo.

Vuelvo a recargarme en la ventana. El vidrio se empaña y hago una línea horizontal, dándome paso observar la lluvia.

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos un momento, pensando en cómo puedo acabar el dibujo que hacía hace unos momentos. _¿Difumino algunas partes?¿Lo hago con tinta?¿O lo dejo a lápiz? Aunque lo mejor sería volverlo hacer ya que..._

 _BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP_

El maldito celular comenzó a sonar y me dio un susto que me hizo caer del banco. Me arrastré hasta mi mochila y saqué el celular, que mostraba en su pantalla que habían colgado. Volvió a sonar y contesté.

—¿Bueno? —dije, esperando respuesta. Silencio—. ¿Bueno? —repetí.

—¡Ichimatsu! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Ya son las 5 de la tarde y está lloviendo! —grita histérica mi hermana mayor, Osoko, provocando que aleje el celular de mi oído.

—¿Y? Solo estoy en la escuela —respondo tranquilamente. Debí haber leído de quién era la llamada. Se hubiera ido directo al buzón de voz.

—¿Cómo que "solo"? —suspira—. Como sea, pero para la próxima avisa cuando te quedes, ¿está bien? —dice con voz de fastidio, pero ya más relajada.

Chasqueo la lengua. Me ha dicho lo mismo por 5 años. ¿No se ha acostumbrado ya?

—Lo que digas —respondo al fin—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Pues... sí... —lo sabía—. Tengo a las 6 una junta con los ejecutivos y Jyushiko se fue a una cita antes de que pudiera reclamarle. Además de que no contesta el celular. ¿Crees poder recoger a tu hermano? Está en su club y ya debería estar preocupado... Normalmente paso por él a las 4 y se me hizo tarde... —dice con voz suplicante y preocupada a la vez. Exagera.

—¿Sabes que entre más tarde se vaya mejor para él, no? —me levanto y guardo mis cosas—. Además, ¿porque vas tú por él? ¿No puede irse solo?

—No lo sé...—suspira—. Me preocupa que vaya a pasarle algo estando solo...

—No debes preocuparte tanto ¿sabes? Ya está en secundaria.

—Sólo será el primer año, cuando consiga amigos estaré más tranquila.

—Sólo te haces demasiadas fantasías.

—Cállate. Confío en que no será un amargado antisocial como tú —pongo los ojos en blanco y ella bufa—. De cualquier modo, ¿lo harás? No, mejor dicho, lo vas a hacer. ¿Llevaste paraguas? Sino, haré que...

—Claro que traje, no soy un olvidadizo como tú. Además desde ésta mañana el cielo ha estado nublado. Era obvio que llovería.

—Bien, entonces te lo encargo. Nos vemos en la noche, Ichi. Te quiero —dijo ya más tranquila y aliviada.

—Nos vemos —respondí y corte la llamada.

Mi día es completamente un fastidio.

* * *

 _Algo que debo aclarar es que no todos son hermanos, además de que saldrán las girlys._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 ** _※ Sekki Natsume ※_**


	2. 「Segundo Boceto」

**『Garabatos』**

Luego de la llamada de Osoko, mi hermana mayor, salí del salón de arte y bajé las escaleras. Un estruendoso rayo se asomó desde la ventana y se escuchó tan fuerte que me hizo pegar un salto para tropezar y caerme al suelo. Escucho una risa y levanto la cara para ver a quien hace ese molesto ruido.

—¿Estás bien, Ichimatsu? Pregunta Jyushimatsu, mi mejor y único amigo, acercándose a mí, riéndose.

Siempre me espera luego de sus prácticas o yo lo espero si tarda demasiado.

Aún con esa sonrisa, me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantar del suelo.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? —dije viendo que ya llevaba puesto un impermeable amarillo canario y un paraguas liso ocre—. Creí que tenías práctica de béisbol —mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—No, sólo 15 minutos. La práctica terminó cuándo comenzó a llover. Fuimos a los vestidores a cambiarnos y me vine directo aquí! —dice risueño, dando un leve salto sonriendo. Típico de él.

—Oh, ya veo —digo yendo hacia mi casillero por mis zapatos, quitándome los que traía puestos. Jyushimatsu sólo me esperaba bailoteando con el paraguas.

—¿Quieres ir hoy a mi casa? Hice curry ayer y aún queda bastante —dice cuando tomo mi paraguas color orquídea con algunos dibujos de gatos negros. Suspiro.

—Mmm —pienso. Salimos del edificio y luego de la escuela. Ambos seguimos en silencio mientras él saltaba sobre los charcos que se formaban en la calle. Yo sólo lo seguía—. De acuerdo...

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! —dijo dando un salto que me salpicó hasta los pantalones.

—Pero acompáñame por mi hermano. Osoko me encargo ir por él —dije caminando tras de él.

—¿Eh? ¡CLARO! -dice usando su paraguas a modo de bate. Rie un poco—. ¿Está en su club, no? —voltea a verme y asiento, mientras camino—. Oh, ya veo... —se gira y sigue saltando. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, él saltando de charco en charco y yo caminando tras él, bajo la lluvia—. ¿Cuál fue su razón, eh?

—¿De qué hablas?—digo sin mucho interés. Sé de que habla, pero eso me trae recuerdos innecesarios.

—Nada —dijo mientras seguía saltando como si nada.

—¿Eh? —me detengo en seco. Jyushimatsu también se detiene, pero no me mira.

—Nada, solo digo que... Alguna razón debió tener, no? —su voz sonaba seria, como si intentara saber algún secreto profundo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Jyushimatsu? Me estás asustando.

—Ustedes se parecen, lo sabes? No solo él y tú. Toda tu familia se parece. Quiero decir... Osoko-san y ellas... No son personas tan abiertas... O confiadas —bailotea sobre sus talones, sin avanzar.

—¿De que sirve serlo? Confiar nunca es bueno. Las personas pueden usarte y desecharte a su antojo. Da igual si confio en alguien, todos terminarán alejandose de mi... —Demonios... detesto hablar de eso. Me llegan recuerdos que no deseo recordar ahora. Duele. Demasiado. Cierro los ojos y presiono mis párpados, tenso mis manos y aprieto el tubo del paraguas.  
El silencio entre nosotros se hace presente nuevamente y el resonar de las gotas de agua caer en los charcos es cada vez más fuerte.

—Pero yo no lo he hecho —rompe el silencio después de unos instantes, girándose a verme. Relajo mis manos y abro los ojos, para verlo mostrarme una amplia sonrisa, a la vez seria—. Yo nunca me alejaré de ti, Ichimatsu.

Él siempre ha estado junto a mí. Es la persona que me da ánimos siempre y quien pasa conmigo el resto del día. Es en quien más confío. Yo lo cuido y él me cuida a mí. Es una persona muy importante y especial para mí. Es mi mejor amigo. Sé que lo que dice es cierto, es en el único que puedo confiar. Sé que él no me defraudaría.

Sonrío y suspiro.

—Sí, tienes razón —digo sonrosado y posiblemente aliviado. Él asiente con una sonrisa y vuelve a girarse a seguir saltando en los charcos. Yo camino tras de el.

—El punto es que... me parece GENIAL que tu hermano haya tomado esa decisión y que Osoko-san lo haya permitido tan bien que hasta lo recoge —ríe.

—Puede ser... —es lo único que digo. La verdad es que le rogó demasiado a Osoko para que lo dejara ir. Siempre ha sido consentido por ella, pero él no se comporta como si eso fuera así, es más, detesta ese hecho. Él es muy... tímido, e intenta hacer todo por cuenta propia. Es cierto, somos parecidos, pero a la vez muy diferentes. Posiblemente, si no hubiera conocido a alguien antes de entrar a la escuela, no habría querido ir. Y él... pese a no hablarle a nadie, lo intenta. Intenta salir adelante. Y yo no. Estoy estancado.

Con el ruido de la lluvia, carros y agua salpicada acompañándonos por 10 minutos, sin una conversación entre nosotros, llegamos a la escuela de mi hermano.

—¿Lo esperamos? —pregunta Jyushimatsu saltando en los charcos frente a la entrada de la secundaria.

—No, quizás Osoko le llamó para decirle que vendría —respondo, acariciando uno de los barrotes de acero del portón.

Éste lugar me trae muchos recuerdos y siendo sincero, la nostalgia no es propia de mí. Es muy molesto recordar aún si son recuerdos "alegres".

Suspiro.

Nos quedamos unos minutos esperando a mi hermano, viendo salir a unos pocos estudiantes que aún quedaban en las instalaciones. Saco mi celular y le marco, pero me mandaba directo a buzón de voz. Chasqueo la lengua.

—Tsk... Creo que será mejor entrar por él, sino esperaremos más —molesto, comienzo a caminar hacia el edificio principal. Jyushimatsu camina atras de mí.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta al oído. Empujo su rostro para alejarlo de mí.

—Voy por mi hermano. ¿No lo ves? —digo con sarcasmo, que aparentemente él no nota.

—¿No nos regañarán? —pregunta sonriente.

—Íbamos en ésta escuela, no creo que nos digan nada.

—Pero ya estamos en segundo año de preparatoria, ya ha pasado un año!

—Da igual, sólo entraré a sacar a patadas a ese maldito —dije molesto. Entrando al edificio, dirigiendome hacia los salones de los clubes.

—¡Mira! ¡Ichimatsu! —me llama Jyushumatsu señalando el muro donde estaban las fotos de los grupos graduados. Se agacha a mirarlas más de cerca.

Me acerqué y vi la foto de nuestra graduación, 1 año atrás.

Miré mi rostro, con ojeras notorias y el cabello despeinado. Tenía la mirada baja y estaba sonrojado. A mi lado estaba Jyushimatsu, con una sonrisa muy amplia y haciendo el gesto de "amor y paz", con un brazo sobre mis hombros. Volví a ver mi rostro y fijé mi vista en mis ojeras.

Recuerdo que ese día me desvele terminando un óleo de 1x1.5m de una foto del club de arte tomada días antes de la graduación.

Sonará raro, pero aunque no le hablaba a nadie mas que a Jyushimatsu, le tomé cariño a cada uno de mis compañeros. Ese cuadro me demostró cuan débil puedo ser.

Está en el salón de arte de la secundaria, pero la verdad no me gustaría volver a verlo.

Sigo viendo la foto y me sonrojo al pensar en cuántas personas han visto mi penoso rostro... aunque _¿quién se fijaría en alguien con cara tan común como la mía?_

Al seguir pensando, me giro y me encuentro a un Jyushimatsu mirándome, con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro recargado en uno de sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Jyushimatsu? —pregunto extrañado— ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eh?—deshace su sonrisa y mira hacia el suelo—N-nada... Vamos por tu hermano... —se levanta y mete una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su impermeable, con la otra toma su paraguas cerrado.

—Está bien... —me encamino nuevamente hacia los clubes. Noto nervioso a Jyushimatsu. Quizás también se puso a recordar algunas cosas...

Llegamos hasta la puerta que decía "Club de Manga". Toco la puerta y una chiquilla de coletas la desliza.

—¿Quién eres y qué deseas? —pregunta algo brusca.

—Busco a alguien, ¿te importa?

—¿A quién?

—¿M-Matsuno? —respondo a modo de pregunta, mirando a Jyushimatsu, quién sólo se dedicaba a tronar las gotas de agua que se formaban en las ventanas frente a la puerta del club.

—Ah, está bien. Matsuno-kun! Te llama... —le llama la coletuda y se gira hacia mí— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ichimatsu. Soy su hermano.

—Ah, claro, te llama... Ichimatsu? Matsuno Ichimatsu? —pregunta algo sorprendida— Matsuno-kun! ¿¡Es tu hermano!?

—Ah, eh... pues... me-me debo ir. Bu-buen trabajo a todos! —escucho la voz de mi hermano, temblorosa y algo temerosa.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que quién pintó la mayoría de los cuadros del salón de arte es tu hermano mayor? Creí que sólo coincidían en apellido —le dice un chico bajito que por alguna razón llevaba un banderín en la cabeza.

 _Maldición. ¿Por qué dije mi nombre? Pude decir que sólo era su hermano._

Pongo una mano en mi frente, lamentando mi idiotez.

—N-no lo sé...—dice mi hermano asomándose—. Hola, Ichimatsu-niisan —me saluda con un gesto de mano, nervioso.

—Hola, Choromatsu. Ya era hora.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer :3_  
 _Nos vemos!_

 ** _※ Sekki Natsume ※_**


	3. 「Tercer Boceto」

_Hola!_  
 _Gracias a sus reviews Me inspiran a seguir ésta historia :'3_

* * *

 **『** **Reglas y Escuadras** **』**

—Hola, Choromatsu. Ya era hora —le dije con una sonrisa molesta. Él bajó la mirada.

—Perdón, se le acabó la batería —dijo sacando su celular. Suspiro.

—Como sea, vámonos. Jyushimatsu, listo —dije comenzando mi paso jalando a Jyushimatsu de su impermeable.

—¿Eh? ¡Está bien! —responde Jyushimatsu marchando y moviendo el paraguas cerrado de un lado a otro. Yo camino tras de él. Choromatsu camina tras de mí como si lo hubiera reprendido.

Se escucha de repente unos zapatos chocar contra el suelo mientras alguien corre en el pasillo. Un jadeo se hace presente cuando los zapatos se detienen.

—¡Matsuno-kun! ¿Ya te vas? —grita una chica, con la voz jadeante y el origen del ruido anterior. Choromatsu se detiene y se gira a verla. Jyushi y yo hacemos lo mismo.

—¿Eh? S-sí, Hashimoto-senpai... ¿p-pasa algo? —dice mi hermano acercándose a la chica. Sus manos tiemblan. Ella le sonríe ampliamente.

—Oh, es sólo que dijiste que no habías leído el manga que te conté, así que subí a buscarlo. Dijiste que hoy no vendría tu hermana por tí, así que supuse que te quedarías hasta más tarde... —dijo ella nerviosa, tendiéndole el manga. Él lo toma y sonríe, sonrojado. Ella también se sonroja.

—G-gracias, senpai... —dijo tomando el manga de las manos de la chica—. Y p-pues... vino mi hermano —casi susurró, a lo que la chica dirigió sus ojos a mí.

—Hola —saludo, sin sacar las manos de mis bolsillos. Ella rápidamente hace una reverencia, agitando sus mechones de colores. Necesito esos tonos en acuarelas...

—Ho-Hola! ¡M-mucho gusto! Soy la presidenta del club de Manga, donde participa Matsuno-kun. Me llamo Nyaa Hashimoto, de tercer año! Es un placer! —tartamudea nerviosa aún haciendo reverencia. No puedo evitar soltar una risa muy leve. _¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?_

Ellos me miran confundido y yo sólo vuelvo a mi expresión normal.

—No es nada. Vámonos ya, Choromatsu, Jyushi nos invitó a cenar.

—¿Eh? D-de acuerdo... —me dice mi hermano. Hace una reverencia a la chiquilla de nombre raro y se despide.

—Hasta mañana, gracias por lo de hoy —le dice ella y se despide con un gesto de mano para correr hasta el salón del club. Choromatsu camina tras de nosotros, guarda el manga en su mochila y comienza a jugar con sus dedos. Salimos de la escuela, y Jyushimatsu se adelanta saltando por los charcos nuevamente. Mi hermano camina junto a mí y veo sus expresiones de molestia al ver a Jyushimatsu saltar.

—¿Es tu novia? —rompo el silencio luego de unos minutos. Él deja de ver a mi amigo para verme a mí y sonrojarse.

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO! —dice con un tono muy serio. Su semblante cambió de uno sorprendido a uno molesto.

—Oh, ya veo —respondo como si eso me hubiera satisfecho. Al parecer él es quien no está satisfecho con mi respuesta.

—No esperes que me guste alguien con sólo 2 semanas de conocernos. Además ella tiene novio, y es mayor que yo... —dice dando un suspiro. No respondo y esto lo molesta—. Y aún así... No es como si ella fuera a fijarse en alguien como yo. Es solo que es muy amable y... ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí —digo. Él suspira.

—Pudiste ser más amable con ella, sabes? Fue muy educada y tú la ignoraste por completo.

—Su nombre era gracioso, está bien? Si me hubiera presentado, me habría intentado contener la risa —miro a mi hermano y escucho como chasquea la lengua.

—Es hermoso. Como sea, es un fastidio tratar de hablar contigo —dice cruzándose de brazos y enfoca su vista de nuevo en Jyushimatsu. Se muerde el labio inferior y da algunos pellizcos a su brazo, mientras que bailotea su paraguas verde oliva en su hombro. Chasquea la lengua. Jyushimatsu salta sobre un charco y nos salpica.

—¡HEY! ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! ¡Detente! —le grita enojado. Desde hacía un rato lo notaba muy molesto por ver a Jyushi saltar en los charcos—. ¡Ya estás en preparatoria! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!

—Choro-chan, te irritas muy fácil —Jyushimatsu ríe ante sus palabras y sigue saltando, salpicandonos.

—¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE PARES! —suspira y me mira molesto— ¡¿Así se comporta siempre?!

—Sólo si llueve.

—No hablo de eso! ¿Siempre es tan infantil? —solo asentí, a lo que el bufó.

Caminamos un rato más hacia la casa de Jyushimatsu, mientras Choromatsu se la pasaba reprendiéndolo por saltar en los charcos y bajar su paraguas. Aún llovía, pero como llevaba impermeable, no logró mojarse demasiado. Yo sólo caminaba en silencio, sin pensar en algo en concreto.

Llegamos a su casa, una tradicional japonesa de tatami con puertas corredizas y genkan en la entrada. Jyushimatsu vivía sólo, ya que su familia había regresado a provincia desde que entramos a la preparatoria.  
Cuando éramos niños, sus padres vivían aquí con él, pero ellos no eran originalmente de ésta zona, quizás por eso decidieron regresar una vez que Jyushimatsu pudiera valerse por sí mismo. Aunque no es del todo cierto. Choromatsu, casi todo el tiempo que está en su casa, lo reprende por cualquier cosa que haga mal. Incluso si no le afecta. Yo prefiero mantenerme al margen y no decir nada.

Choromatsu siempre ha sido así, puede que por las cosas que hemos pasado los 5 en nuestra familia. Sí, 5. Somos 5 hermanos. Pero al parecer a cada uno le afectaron de diferente forma las dificultades por las que hemos tenido que pasar. A él, por ser el menor, decidió aún cuando niño siempre seguir las reglas, nunca desviarse del camino y hacer todo de manera adecuada para no lastimar o decepcionar a los demás. Me parece muy estúpido. ¿Para qué agradar a los demás? Al cabo acabarán yéndose, rompiéndote y cambiándote por alguien más, llenando el espacio que dejaste por algo mejor.  
Quizás a mí me afectó de esa forma.

Entramos a casa de Jyushimatsu. Él dejó su impermeable en la entrada y entró corriendo hacia la sala. Choro y yo nos quitamos los zapatos y cerramos los paraguas. Pasamos a la sala/comedor y nos encontramos a Jyushimatsu en la estufa, calentando agua para té. Choromatsu se sienta en la mesilla de madera que hay en el centro.

—Si tuvieras puesto el kotatsu y si fuera época de mandarinas, ésto sería perfecto —digo sentándome frente a Choromatsu. Jyushimatsu rió y colocó la tetera en la mesa, después puso 3 vasos de porcelana y sirvió el té verde. Tomo el vaso que me ofreció, soplo para enfriarlo y bebo de él. Choro hace lo mismo.

—¿Mañana tienes cálculo, Ichimatsu? —pregunta Jyushi, tomando del té para luego escupirlo—. AHHH! ¡QUEMA!

—Es obvio, está sacando humo, niisan —dijo Choromatsu, dándose un golpe en la frente y tomando un trapo para limpiar el desastre de Jyushi.

—Sí, tengo una prueba a la cuarta hora, ¿por qué? —pregunto levantandome por una de las mantas que Jyushimatsu tenía dobladas en la esquina del cuarto y regresando a sentarme enrollado en ella.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —dice juntando sus manos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, sonriendo—. Por favor, mi prueba es la la primera hora y no sé nada jeje —se incorpora y toca las puntas de sus dedos. Suspiro.

—Pero...

—Por favoooor~ Te lo ruego, Ichimatsu! Eres la persona que más sabe de cálculo que conozco!

—¿En verdad crees que ÉL sepa algo de lo que ven en cálculo? No te ofendas, niisan, sé que eres bueno, pero apuesto a que te pasas las clases enteras dibujando que prestando atención a la clase —dijo bebiendo de su té. Yo solo me acurruqué en la manta.

—Puedo hacer ambas cosas —dije casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara.

—Como digas, niisan. Haré mi tarea, además debo hacer algo para el club —dijo sacando unos cuadernos de su mochila.

—Bien —miré a Jyushi, quien aún me veía suplicante, pero sonriente—. Aggggh... tu ganas. Sólo ésta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Gracias! —dice lanzándose a mi cuello para abrazarme—. ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

—Sí, lo que sea —digo quitándomelo de encima, bajando la manta hasta mi cintura—. Muéstrame tus apuntes —Al momento en que lo dije, sacó una libreta color amarillo limón con su nombre garabateado en la portada. Lo hojee un par de veces y me encontré con sólo algunos rayones y operaciones. Todos los apuntes estaban incompletos. Él sólo se me quedó viendo con una sonrisa, a lo que suspiro—. Hey, sólo tienes basura. Esto no te servirá para estudiar.

—¿Por qué crees que te pedí ayuda? —suelta una risa. Bufo.

—Tsk... No creo que mis apuntes te sirvan tanto...

—¿Ves lo que digo? —dice Choro sin despegar su vista del cuaderno. Le lanzo una mirada de odio y Jyushi sólo ríe.

—De cualquier forma, veré si algo de lo que tengo ayuda —comencé a buscar entre mis cosas, pero el dichoso cuaderno no estaba ahí—. Eh? Pero... —saqué todo lo que llevaba ahí pero no había rastro de él. Después recordé dónde estaba. Chasquee la lengua—. Maldición, lo dejé en el salón... bajo la silla.

—Eh? —dijo Jyushi sonriente, como si ignorara lo que había dicho. Choro rió.

—Lo que escuchaste, lo dejé en la escuela. Tch...

—Y-y... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta Jyushi con una sonrisa torcida, pero se notaba preocupado.

—¿Vamos? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué VAS a hacer TÚ? —digo enfatizando esas dos palabras, recostándome y tapando mi rostro con la manta. Jyushi la quita de mi cara y me mira.

—Andaaa~! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Choro-chan, dile algo!

—Ichimatsu-niisan, Jyushi-niisan no tiene la culpa que seas un idiota y olvides tus cosas —dijo sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno. Yo sólo chasqueo la lengua y me incorporo.

—Sólo ésta vez. Pero para la otra apunta todo lo de la clase. No siempre voy a ayudarte.

—¡YEIII! —dijo lanzándose a mí nuevamente. Lo aparto de mí y comenzamos a estudiar.

Estuvimos así unas horas, y ya era tarde. Jyushiko, una de mis hermanas pasó por Choromatsu y me dejó quedar en casa de Jyushimatsu para seguir estudiando, lo que hicimos casi hasta las 3 de la mañana. Me sirvió un poco, ya que yo también tendría una prueba.

Al día siguiente, nos fuimos de la casa de Jyushi directamente a la escuela. Al llegar, ambos nos fuimos por diferente lado, él a cálculo y yo a japonés. Le desee suerte y me fuí a clase.

Pasaron las primeras tres clases y a la cuarta me tocó cálculo. Entré al salón de clase con la esperanza de encontrar mi cuaderno bajo mi asiento, pero no había nada.

Maldición. En ese cuaderno tenía algunos dibujos del gato callejero que se andaba por la escuela. Ya que yo no puedo tener en casa porque una de mis idiotas hermanas es alérgica, es al único que puedo ver.

El primer día que lo ví fue en otoño del año pasado, cuando buscaba un lugar tranquilo dónde dibujar y me senté bajo un árbol, cayó sobre mis piernas, como si las hojas lo hubieran arrastrado con ellas. Se veía muy pequeño y descuidado. Al parecer su madre no lo acompañaba. Así que decidí cuidar de él. Fuí diario a verlo por casi 4 meses, pero cuando ingresamos a segundo año hace dos semanas, ya no lo he visto. No sé que haya pasado con él. Me preocupa.  
Demonios, no sé por qué lo dibujé en un cuaderno con materia, pude haber usado mi bloc.

Aún así, ahí tenía los dibujos del gato y los apuntes de la materia. La profesora me mataría. No es que fuera a reprobar, ya que aprendí mucho cuando estudiaba en casa, sólo que casi nunca prestaba atención.

Me senté en el último asiento justo en la fila de enmedio. Llegaron los otros alumnos y los asientos de mis lados se llenaron. Un chico sentado a mi lado se veía algo nervioso e indeciso. Mordía sus uñas y movía las piernas con nerviosismo. Quizás estaba pensando en copiar. La chica a mi lado estaba despreocupada leyendo manga y el tipo de enfrente prefería dormir. Casi nadie estaba estudiando. Observo a todos con atención, fijándome en cada pequeño movimiento de cada uno.  
Aunque parezca que no presto atención a mi alrededor ni a las personas, siempre las estoy observando. Pero quizás por el hecho de que finjo no hacerlo es una de las razones por las que las personas se alejan de mí, creyendo que las ignoro.

Minutos después, la profesora llegó y repartió los hojas. Dijo que teníamos la clase completa para responder y dio la indicación de comenzar.

No fue difícil, así que acabé rápido, al menos 15 minutos antes de que acabara el tiempo. Ella me dio permiso de salir y me dirigí a la cafetería. Compré unos bollos con mermelada y a salí al jardín. Me senté bajo un árbol y abrí mi bloc. Las campanas tocaron anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

Abrí uno de los bollos y le dí una mordida, sin sacarlo totalmente de su envoltura. Comencé a hacer trazos extraños de las imágenes que quedaban en mi mente del gato, pero nada. Me salían muy mal.

Refunfuño, arrancando la hoja con manchas y borrones y la guardo en el bolsillo de mi sudadera. Chasqueo la lengua.

 _¿Por qué demonios tuve que dejar el cuaderno ANTES de pasar esos dibujos al bloc?_

Sigo haciendo el intento de dibujar la silueta del gato cuando una mano se asoma a mi lado, con mi cuaderno en ella y haciendo el gesto para invitarme a tomarlo. Lo tomo sin quitárselo y dirijo la vista hacia quién me lo está dando.

El chico de antes, el indeciso, es quién está parado tras de mi. Mira hacia el pasto y lo noto nervioso de nuevo. Él me mira e intenta sonreír cortésmente. Retiro mi cuaderno de su mano y él la baja.

—Ho-hola... —dice él, con la voz temblorosa. Me volteo, haciendo que casi pareciera que lo estoy ignorando. Siento como se sobresalta, algo sorprendido ante mi acción.

—Hola —digo con frialdad—. Gracias por dármelo.

—No... no es nada! Al contrario... —dice un poco más confiado, al ver que sí respondí y no lo ignoré por completo—. Ayer saliste muy rápido de la clase de cálculo y lo olvidaste bajo la silla. Te lo iba a devolver ayer, ya que te ví en el salón de arte —Oh, así que él era el chico que se le quedó viendo al edificio junto con un enano que lo jaloneaba. Ya recuerdo—. Pero... ví que era de cálculo y necesitaba estudiar... sé que quizás tú también querías estudiar, pero... —dice soltando unas risitas.

—No importa, no lo necesité —dije tranquilo. Él suelta una risa sincera y no como las de antes.

—Tienes razón. No lo necesitas. Digo, siempre estás en los primeros lugares en las listas de resultados de los exámenes en casi todas las materias —dice aún con el tono risueño, pero ésta vez se escucha más relajado. Pero... un momento, ¿cómo sabe él que estoy en los primeros lugares? ¿cómo supo mi nombre? Yo no le pongo nombre a mis cuadernos... así que... ¿será un acosador?

Me río internamente ante mi pensamiento. ¿Yo? ¿Con un acosador? Por favor, me da risa de sólo pensar en que pude imaginar algo tan absurdo como eso. Es normal conocer los nombres de tus compañeros de clase, no? Yo soy quien no presta atención a eso, solo me fijo en sus caras.

Al ver que no contesto, se aclara la garganta.

—Bien, mis amigos me está esperando. Debo irme —dijo tosiendo cada tres palabras. Está mintiendo.

—Está bien.

—Yo... emm... —tartamudea—, puedo... venir aquí mañana?

Me sobresalto ante eso, pero simulo indiferencia, encogiéndome los hombros.

—Da igual, éste árbol no es mío.

—Quiero decir... aquí contigo.

—Haz lo que quieras. Me da igual lo que hagas —digo indiferente y sin mirarlo. La verdad es que me sorprendió. Tuve una clase de déjà vu. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien me preguntaba eso.

Él camina frente de mí y me sonríe.

—Gracias — _¿qué está diciendo éste tipo?_ —. Oh, y gracias por el cuaderno. Lo siento. Bien, nos vemos mañana —se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

—Hey! —lo llamo antes de que se aleje más. Si estudió con mi cuaderno, al menos me gustaría saber sus resultados, para presumirle a Choromatsu que mis apuntes sí sirven.

Él se de tiene y se gira a mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto y él sonríe.

—Matsui Karamatsu, es un gusto —se gira de nuevo y sigue con su camino—. Y... me encantaron tus dibujos. Son hermosos.

No dije nada, sólo me quedé sentado, viendo como se alejaba. Quizás no sea una mala persona después de todo.

* * *

 _Baia, sé que en la imagen multimedia faltaría Choromatsu xD Pero fue la imagen que más me gustó para el Cap ggg ya que no encontré otra que quedara bien :'v_

 _Tengo algunas cosas que aclarar en esta parte. Si olvido algo, lo pongo en el siguiente capítulo. Los primeros dos son importantes._

 _Los apellidos de algunos de ellos cambiarán por obvias razones. NO SON HERMANOS (no todos al menos ggg)_

 _Sí, viven en Japón. Se me hace más fácil explicarlo así. Conozco más o menos algunas de sus costumbres y eso, así que si me equivoco en algo, perdón xD Además que quiero poner algunas cosas relacionadas con Japón._

 _No quiero hacerles ilusión con el pasado de Ichi, sólo les diré que, no fue algo tan... impactante en verdad, es sólo para explicar el por qué de la actitud de cada uno de su hermanos y de él mismo. Ya que como ven, dice que a cada uno le afectó diferente._

 _Algunos (casi todos) personajes me saldrán algo Ooc(? Como Ichi o Jyushi. Trato de hacerlos lo más parecidos xD Pero se m dificulta mucho uwu Así que espero que les guste así TuT_

 _Creo que con ésto me despido y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _※_ _ **Sekki Natsume ※**_


	4. 「Cuarto Boceto」

**『Tinta y Delineado』**

Minutos después de que se fue aquel chico extraño, llegó Jyushimatsu. Me contó que le fue bien en la prueba, aunque se puso algo nervioso. También me dijo que estuvieron asignando parejas en el laboratorio de ciencias y que por eso llegó algo tarde. Quizás sí él hubiera estado aquí si ese chico no se hubiera acercado a hablarme.

El receso pasa normal, y como ya no tengo necesidad de hacer el dibujo del gato me dedico a arrancar los dibujos de la libreta y guardarlos en mi bloc, así la próxima vez si se me pierde ese cuaderno, no habrá necesidad de hacer esos dibujos nuevamente.

Es raro, no llovió ese día y puedo decir que incluso estaba algo soleado.

El resto del día transcurre como siempre y regreso a casa junto con Jyushimatsu después de su práctica. Él se va a su casa y yo a la mía.

Puedo decir que tengo "una buena vida". Mi casa es de 4 pisos, con jardín, patio trasero, piscina y sótano. Es una casa grande, pero no por nada la casa es así. Osoko se esforzó mucho para comprarla.  
Cuándo era niño, Jyushiko (mi segunda hermana mayor) siempre nos llevaba a mis otros hermanos y a mí a recoger a Osoko a la preparatoria. Osoko es muy cariñosa, así que se alegraba mucho por eso. De regreso a casa, pasábamos frente al portón blanco con barrotes en espiral que dejaba ver el amplio jardín con árboles frutales y cerezos, y la puerta principal. Ella siempre decía "Algún día viviremos aquí", con brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que reflejaba su gran ilusión. Jyushiko se dedicaba a decirle palabras de apoyo, por mi parte, sólo le sonreía.  
Nuestra antigua "casa" no era tan mala, pero obviamente no tenía en absoluto las mismas dimensiones que la actual. Era un apartamento de clase alta en el 5to piso a unas calles de aquí. Sólo que hace 5 años que el edificio fue vendido a una compañía, uno después de que nos fuéramos de ahí.

Cuando Osoko cumplió 22, el mismo año en que se graduó, el dueño de la casa se fue a vivir al campo y puso en venta la casa. Ella trabajaba desde la secundaria y todo el dinero que ganaba lo guardó para hacer "realidad su sueño". Así le fue más sencillo juntar el dinero para comprarla. No tardó demasiado y mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos con ella. Mi madre se fue a vivir a Kyoto, que es dónde está su familia. Osoko se ha hecho cargo de cada uno de nosotros prácticamente desde que nacimos. Nuestros padres siempre estaban trabajando, así que ella, al ser la mayor, tenía la responsabilidad. Pero decidió llevarnos con ella cuando compró la casa, mamá prefirió irse, así que pienso que quizás ella sólo esperaba deshacerse de nosotros. Pero bueno, no podemos hacer nada.

Entro como si nada y dejo mis zapatos en la entrada. Me pongo una chanclas violetas y entro. Me dispongo a ir a mi habitación cuando el control de la TV me da justo en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—¿Dónde te habías metido desde ayer, idiota? —y ahí estaba. Mi tercer hermana mayor (por 1 año) tumbada en el sofá, aún con el uniforme de su preparatoria y una revista entre los brazos.

—En ningún lado que te importe, Ichiko —digo hastiado.

—Entonces largo, yo gané la sala primero —dice tendiendo la mano para que le entregara el control que anteriormente me había lanzado, a lo que hago caso omiso y sigo caminando hacia mi habitación. No nos llevamos tan bien que digamos. Y aunque nos parecemos demasiado físicamente, somos totalmente diferentes. Ella gusta de molestarme todo el tiempo. Yo trato de evitarla, pero siempre me busca para fastidiarme. No sé si es porque odia a los hombres o a mí. Además por culpa de su estúpida alergia, no podemos tener gatos. Los detesta y yo la detesto a ella.

Ella tiene 17 años, ya está en último grado de preparatoria. También estudió en casa como todos nosotros, pero cuando supo que Choromatsu quería entrar a la secundaria pública en dos años más y yo iba a entrar a la preparatoria pública al siguiente año, decidió iniciar la preparatoria también. Claro, un año antes que yo. Sólo que ella entró a una escuela sólo de mujeres. Su uniforme es el típico, sólo que es de color blanco y el pañuelo de su grado es lavanda. El de mi escuela es negro con pañuelo azul marino. Aunque después de clases guardo el saco del gakuran y me pongo una sudadera.

Subo las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y abro la puerta de mi habitación. Dejo la mochila en el suelo y me siento en la cama para quitarme el uniforme y ponerme un pants azul. Me acuesto en la cama y miro hacia el techo.  
En estos momentos me encantaría tener un gato qué acariciar.

Suspiro y me giro hacia la pared junto a la puerta. Observo el óleo del gato de mis dibujos. Éste estaba lamiendo una de sus patas, sentado en la hierba. Los tonos verdes lucían bien en contraste con el tono lila de la pared.

Cierro los ojos; luego de un rato sin hacer algo, me levanto y me siento frente al escritorio que tengo del lado contrario de la puerta, frente a una ventana completa que da hacia el balcón. Las cortinas están cerradas y está por oscurecer. Así que enciendo la luz primero, saco de mi mochila el bloc y saco las hojas arrancadas. Veo el reloj y este marca las 7:30 de la tarde. Me pongo unos lentes delgados de montura violeta, que sólo uso en casa. Mi vista falla un poco con la luz baja y más si haré algo por un largo rato, por lo que cuando dibujo o pinto tiendo a usarlos. Claro, sólo en casa. Choromatsu me regaña, diciendo que dañaré mi vista de todas formas, pero prefiero ignorarlo. Si a él le gusta usar lentes en la escuela no es mi problema.

Durante unas 3 horas me dediqué a terminar los bocetos y entintarlos. Recargo todo mi peso en la silla giratoria en la que estaba sentado y me arrastro con ella hasta mi closet, del otro lado de mi habitación.

Ya era de noche, así que decidí cambiarme de ropa. Me quité los lentes, la sudadera, la camisa blanca de la escuela que llevaba debajo, y mis pantalones del uniforme. En su lugar, me puse unos pants de tela fresca verde azulado oscuro y una playera blanca con un gato negro algo extraña. Creo que es una forma de decir que quiero uno, y que me importa un bledo la alergia de mi hermana.

Mientras me veía al espejo de cuerpo completo (que por cierto ODIO) que estaba tras la puerta del closet, me puse un suéter color lavanda que me quedaba muy grande. No me gustaba, pero era muy cálido y suave. Osoko me lo había regalado en mi cumpleaños del año pasado, junto con una caja de pinturas al pastel. Me puse los lentes y una chispa se encendió de repente en mi cabeza. Puse una de mis manos a modo de garra y abrí la boca.

—Nyaaa~ —maullé, a la par que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, a lo que salté asustado.

—I-chi-ma-tsuuuuuu~! —grita Jyushiko, entrando a mi habitación, siendo la culpable de que mi respiración se agitara por el susto—.

—¡¿En verdad necesitas entrar así, Jyushiko-neesan?! ¿Por qué demonios entras de esa forma? ¡¿No sabes tocar?! —le grito molesto, empujando mi silla giratoria hacia mi escritorio.

—Es tu culpa por no poner seguro a la puerta. Podría haberte encontrado en una situación aún más penosa, sabes~? —dice cantarínamente. La ignoró y me dispongo a sentarme para seguir delineando mis dibujos, cuando Jyushiko se lanza mi espalda abrazándome por el cuello.

—Hermanito~ ¿Dónde está Osoko-neesan? —pregunta recargando todo su peso en mí. Suspiro.

—Ha de seguir en la oficina. Después de todo, ayer fue con unos directivos o ejecutivos, no recuerdo bien, el punto es que ha de estar ocupada en su trabajo ahora mismo —digo, recordando el por qué me mandó por Choromatsu el día anterior—. ¿Para qué la querías? —pregunto a lo que ella ríe suavemente, apretándome el cuello.

—Quería que me prestara dinero. Me quedé sin gasolina y no quería ir en tren... — dice con tono dramático. Suspiro y tomo mi mochila, junto al escritorio. Me levanto de alguna forma aún con mi hermana colgada de mí, y saco mi billetera.

—¿Cuánto necesitas? —pregunto, antes de que me pida. Ella sonríe, victoriosa.

—¿Cuánto puedes prestarme?

—Te daré 5000 yenes, está bien? —digo a la par que me lo quita de las manos, lo dobla y lo mete a su sostén. Ésto es incómodo.

—Gracias~ —canturrea y moja sus dedos con la tinta en mi escritorio. La miro con algo de confusión y pasa sus dedos entintados en mis mejillas.

—Mira, ahora sí pareces un gatito —ríe y me da un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojo por su comentario. Al parecer sí me vio frente al espejo. Ella se dirige a la puerta y toma la perilla—. Bien, me voy a trabajar. Ya se me hace tarde, nos vemos mañana. Descansa y suerte! Le dices a Osoko-neesan que la comida está en el refrigerador —se despide con un gesto de mano.

—Nos vemos, neesan —digo, ella me sonríe una vez más y cierra la puerta. Escucho sus tacones alejarse y me limpio las mejillas manchadas con tinta. Tiendo mis dibujos en un cordón que tenía amarrado desde la pared, hasta el costado del armario junto a la puerta de cristal al lado del escritorio. Suspiro y me dejo caer en mi silla giratoria.

Jyushiko, mi hermana de 24 años, trabaja en un bar de Hostess y Host por las noches. Dejó de estudiar cuando terminó la preparatoria y decidió aprender a tocar más instrumentos musicales, su afición. Desde pequeña, aprendió a tocar el piano, el violín, el violonchelo y el corno francés. Cuando dejó de estudiar, aprendió la guitarra, la batería, el saxofón, el clarinete y el oboe. Actualmente no sé cuantos instrumentos sabe tocar, pero sé que son más de 14 instrumentos diferentes. Osoko le preguntaba que si quería ingresar a Showa, pero ella se negó. Al principio trabajaba en un restaurante como camarera, pero un cliente resultó ser dueño del club de Hostess en el que trabaja desde hace 4 años. Ella no es anfitriona, sólo se dedica a tocar música en vivo ahí.

Muchos creen que es 'otra cosa' por su apariencia, sin embargo, Jyushiko-neesan no hace ese tipo de cosas.

Nunca ha tenido una relación estable. Dura máximo dos semanas con alguien. Piensa que es mejor no enamorarse de alguien, para no sufrir más adelante. De alguna forma, pienso lo mismo.

Nunca me he enamorado, no necesito algo como eso. No quiero que la misma historia se vuelva a repetir. No sé si es miedo, pero no quiero sentir lo que sienten esas personas 'enamoradas'. ¿Dar todo por alguien quien no te asegura darlo por tí también? Qué estupidez. No vale la pena. Es mejor estar sólo.

De cualquier forma, me levanto y abro la puerta de cristal junto a mi escritorio. Salgo al balcón, me recargo en la baranda y miro el exterior. El cielo nocturno estaba repleto de estrellas, perfectas para ser retratadas en pinturas al pastel.  
Miro abajo, encontrándome al parque cercano. Mi casa estaba en una esquina, lo que hacía darme la impresión de estar cerca. Las luces de la avenida están encendidas. Algunos automóviles pasan, así como personas caminando.

El viento da una sensación de calidez aunque la noche sea fresca. Suspiro y cierro los ojos. Me recargo en mis brazos y dejo que el viento me dé en la cara, mientras me despeina.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estoy ahí, cuando escucho el timbre sonar. Detesto que Osoko los haya esparcido por toda la casa, para que, según ella, al menos alguien se digne a abrir cuando lo escuche.

Camino hacia el extremo de mi balcón, asomándome desde arriba a ver quién tocaba. Vi el automóvil rojo de Osoko. ¿No llevaría llaves? Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. Como vi que Ichiko no tenía intenciones de salir a abrir, y Choromatsu no tiene permitido hacerlo, tuve que hacerlo yo. El timbre vuelve a sonar. Llego a la planta baja y presiono el botón del intercomunicador.

—¿Quién? —Pregunto de mala gana.

—ICHIMAAAATSU-CHAAAAN~ Abremeeee~— dice mi hermana, con un tono de picardía. Estaba borracha, seguramente. Ella presiona el botón más veces, fastidiándome. Froto con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz y presiono el botón, para hablar nuevamente.

—Si no dejas de hacer eso, ve buscando dónde quedarte —respondo, escupiendo las palabras.

—Ahhh~ Eres tan malo, Ichimatsu-chan~ —contesta. Se escucha una risa de fondo.

—Ya voy, deja de joder, quieres? —digo, abriendo la puerta de adentro. Salgo al patio y camino hasta la entrada, recorriendo el jardín para poder llegar. Abro la puerta exterior y veo a mi hermana, desparramada en los brazos de una mujer morena con el cabello ondulado. Llevaba el mismo traje que Osoko, pero en un azul marino. El de mi hermana era de un gris cenizo. Con sólo verme, se lanzó a mí. Me abrazó y se empezó a restregar en mí pecho. La morena sonrió y me miró.

—Buenas noches, soy la nueva secretaria de Osoko-san —hace una reverencia—, me llamo...

—Karako-saaaaaaan~ —la interrumpe mi hermana, separándose de mí para ver a la morena— ¿mañana debemos ir a la oficina~?

La mencionada tartamudea, sin saber que decir.

—Supongo que no... los ejecutivos le dieron el día, no? —responde, Osoko asiente con la cabeza y yo miro extrañado su secretaria—. Oh, es que... aceptaron el proyecto de Osoko-san, es por eso que los de la oficina hicieron una celebración.

—Así que usted condujo hasta acá, supongo, no? —pregunto, ignorando el hecho de que mi hermana se restriega en mí como un gato. Ella, busca en sus bolsillos y saca las llaves del automóvil deportivo rojo de mi hermana. Las tiende a mí y las tomo.

— Así es. Yo no bebo, así que por eso pude traer a Osoko-san. Podría haberla llevado a mi casa, pero es muy pequeña. Apenas cabemos mis hermanos y yo, así que... no quería que mi pequeña vivienda fuera molesta para Osoko-san —dijo con un tono muy respetuoso a mi parecer. _¿Acaso cree que a la idiota de mi hermana le importa dónde está?_ Mientras pueda dormir en algún lado le es suficiente.

—Oh entiendo...— digo—. Y... no gusta pasar? Ya es tarde y... perdón por las molestias que le ha causado la torpe de mi hermana, así que tómelo como agradecimiento—. Puedo ser muy respetuoso cuando quiero, aunque me viene importando un bledo lo que haya hecho o no la tipa. De cualquier forma, mis palabras parecen convincentes, ya que ella se pone nerviosa en un segundo.

—Eh? No! No es ninguna molestia, al contrario. Y aunque quisiera, debo regresar a casa. Gracias por la invitación, pero no quiero dar molestias— tartamudea con velocidad, con notorio nerviosismo, a pesar de que trata de ocultarlo.

—Está bien, pero se irá en tren? Como dije, ya es noche. No creo que salgan ya...

—Oh, no no! Vivo a unas calles de aquí, así que fue otra de las razones por las que pude traer a Osoko-san sin ningún problema—. Parece tranquilizarse, ya que habla más despacio—. Debo irme, nos vemos pronto. Fue un gusto, Ichimatsu-san —dice, haciendo una reverencia. Se despide con un gesto de mano—. Nos vemos el lunes, Osoko-san.

—Nos vemoooooossss~— se despide mi hermana, soltándome para girarse a verla y mover el brazo de un lado a otro. La morena sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia, seguramente, su casa. Osoko vuelve a desparramarse sobre de mí. Chasqueo la lengua y la arrastro hacia el patio de la casa. De alguna forma me las arreglo para cerrar con llave y llevarla hasta adentro de la casa. Se sienta en un banco en la barra de la cocina.

Me dispongo a irme a mi habitación de nuevo, cuando comienza a hacer ruidos extraños.

—Ichimatsuuuuuu~ —me llama, me giro a verla, pero ella no a mí. Sólo estira su brazo hacia mí sin dejar de recargarse en la barda.

—¿Qué quieres, Osoko? —le pregunto, con un tono de fastidio.

—Sirveme agua~ Por favoooor~ —dice ella, con un puchero. Suspiro hastiado y me dirijo a la cocina. Ella tararea alguna canción mientras golpea con sus uñas, largas -reales- y pintadas de rojo carmesí, en el mosaico beige de la barra. Sirvo agua en un vaso de plástico y lo dejo frente a ella.

—Ahí tienes —. Osoko toma el vaso y bebe de él, azotándolo una vez que estaba vacío. De nuevo me dispongo a irme de nuevo, pero ella me toma del brazo.

—Ichi... quédate un rato... —dice, volviendo a recargarse en la barra—. Ven, siéntate. Hablemos...

Yo sólo pongo los ojos en blanco y me siento frente a ella, un poco más a la derecha. Recargo mi barbilla entre mis brazos y miro hacia otro lado, ignorando las risas extrañas de mi hermana.

—¿Y? ¿De qué quieres hablar? —le pregunto con fastidio.

—¿Qué? Y-ya no puedo hablar con m-mi —hipa— hermanito? —dice hipando, atropellando sus palabras.

—Tch...— chasqueo la lengua. ¿En verdad era necesario quedarme? Es un fastidio...

Permanecemos en silencio. Ella delinea la boca del vaso con su dedo índice, mientras yo miro la pared del comedor, aún recargado en mis brazos cruzados.

—Hey...

—¿Qué pasa? —digo sin ganas.

—¿Por qué n-nadie puede enamorarse de mí? ¿Soy tan mala persona? —pregunta entre hipeos. ¿En verdad estaba diciendo eso? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?—pregunté, incorporándome y lanzándole una mirada de desdén.

—Q-quiero decir... soy feliz estando con ustedes y ten-tengo una buena vida... pero t-también necesito a alguien que me quiera...—¿No estaba hablando en serio, verdad? Yo sólo suspiré en respuesta—. Dime, I-Ichi... ¿Por qué aunque t-tengo éxito económicamente estoy insatisf-fecha emocional-mente?—Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca.

—Estás diciendo muchas estupideces, no crees?

—¿Qué? No me di-digas que nunca te has enamorado, Ichimatsu. ¿T-te has enamorado, no? —pregunta, alzándo el rostro para mirarme. Me cruzo de brazos nuevamente y cierro los ojos con indignación.

—Por supuesto que no. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Qué dices? Claro que no! E-es una sensación muy he-hermosa...—pone sus manos sobre su pecho, una sobre la otra y suspira—. No p-puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona. D-deseas con todo tu corazón que esté bien e i-impones su bienestar y felicidad antes que la tuya.

—Tal y como lo dices, eso suena a una pérdida de tiempo. ¿De qué sirve sólo acabará usándote y cambiándote por alguien más? No necesito algo como eso. Si tú te hubieras enamorado de alguien quizás no habrías logrado nada de lo que has hecho hasta ahora.

—N-no digas eso! —dice con un tono de molestia—. Cuando te enamores sabrás que estás equivocado—. Su voz se tornó normal por un momento.

—¿Qué?

—Que cuando te enamores sabrás de lo que hablo —Así que no estaba borracha, eh? Maldita mentirosa.

—Hee... estás fingiendo, ¿por qué lo haces?—pregunté con una sonrisa algo siniestra, diría yo. Ella rió nerviosa. Tenía razón.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Ichimatsu? ¿P-por qué yo haría algo como eso?—dice con una sonrisa fingida. Rasca su nuca por debajo de su cabello castaño y pasa sus dedos por su flequillo.

—Si realmente estuvieras borracha me preguntarías "¿Fingiendo qué?", pero caíste muy fácil. ¿Por qué finges, demonios?

Ella chasqueó la lengua, cruzó las piernas y recargó sus codos en la barra, recargando su barbilla en una de sus palmas.

—Ah... lo estaba llevando tan bien. Pudiste seguirme la corriente, Ichimatsu —suspira.

—¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

—Es que nunca hablas conmigo, y creí que sería la única forma —ríe y rasca su nariz con su dedo índice.

—Pudiste preguntarme directamente.

—¿Acaso responderías mis preguntas? — suena algo sarcástica. Detesto que hable así. Aunque quizás tenga razón.

—D-depende de qué preguntes... —respondí más nervioso de lo que debería. Me gustaría hablar con ella, pero mo podría asincerarme—. De cualquier forma, al menos era cierto lo que dijo Karako-san? O ella también fingía?

—Eh? No, también la engañé a ella jeje — _¿cómo podía ser tan... despreciable?_ Suspiro con fastidio.

—Agh... bien, me alegro por tí.

—Ehhhh? No suenas nada alegre~ —hizo un puchero y se recostó en la barda.

—Tch... conformate con eso —digo para levantarme.

—Hey! No te vayas! —dice algo desesperada, tomándome del brazo—. Quédate un rato, Ichimatsu.

Hice algo parecido a un siseo en forma de protesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviéndome a sentar. Ella sonríe satisfecha. La miro, apremiandola a hablar. Se aclara la garganta.

—Estaba pensando... llevarlos a comer el fin de semana. Como celebración de que aceptaron mi proyecto... —dice sonriente.

—Heh... muy bien, eso sí suena interesante... —respondí, acomodándome en el asiento.

—Cambias muy rápido de humor, no crees?—me pregunta sonriendo con picardía.

—Bien, entonces me voy si tanto te molesta —hago el gesto de levantarme nuevamente.

—Wow, wow! No! Bien, ya! —sacude sus manos frente a mi rostro y y sonríe nerviosa.

—Habla.

—Emmm, pensaba... llevarlos al restaurante de la plaza, pero no creo que a Jyushiko le agrade... mucho menos a tí. Así que quizás sea mejor llevarlos al Oden que está a unas calles de aquí.

—Tienes razón, los de la plaza son muy... elegantes. Sería un fastidio. Aunque pienso que más que nada quieres ir al Oden porque podrías emborracharte, en serio—veo al reloj que está en la pared, el que marca las 11:15.

—Me conoces bien, hermanito. Pero no tanto, soy muy resistente al alcohol. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que estaba borracha?—pasa su dedos por su cabello y sonríe ampliamente. Sus uñas estaban pintadas descuidadamente, no como Jyushiko o Ichiko, quienes parece que nacieron con el don. Se ven algunas pequeñas manchas en su piel, del mismo tono carmín que sus uñas. Están largas, aunque mordisqueadas, que asco. Si va a morderlas al menos que no se pinte las uñas—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? Puedes llevar a Jyushimatsu.

—¿En serio? —alzo las cejas y ella asiente con la cabeza—. Oh! Estaba pensando si el sábado podemos ir al hanami. Ya estamos a mediados de abril y nunca nos hemos perdido uno. Podemos ir al oden en la noche, no? —. Ciertamente, el hanami es una de las cosas que más espero en el año. Es un paisaje muy hermoso y quizás es la única vez que me gusta estar con mi familia. Llevaré acuarelas. Este año haré una pintura perfecta de los cerezos.

—Oh! Eso suena estupendo! Tienes razón debemos ir antes que nada. Mañana les diré a los otros—recarga sus pies en la parte baja de la barda y empuja el banco, balanceandose sobre dos de las patas de este.

—¿Le contarás a mamá? De tu proyecto... —me animo a preguntar, aunque sé más que bien su respuesta. Ella palidece y baja la mirada. Trata de sonreír, pero sólo le sale una mueca contraída.

—N-no creo... quiero decir... han pasado cuatro meses desde... la última vez que llamó... en diciembre... no creo que le interese algo cómo eso... —deja de balancearse y recarga ambas manos entre sus piernas, sobre el banco.

—¿Eh? Pero es algo muy importante! No puedes callarte algo como eso! —aunque conocía la respuesta, me molesta. No lo admitiría, pero realmente me importa que mamá sepa cuánto se ha esforzado cada uno de nosotros, en especial Osoko. Nunca esperó nada de ninguno, pero hemos llegado a ser mucho más de lo que ella cree. Sí, sé que soy basura, pero frente a ella, quiero demostrar lo contrario.

—A ella no le importamos, Ichimatsu. Entiéndelo. No le importó que el menor de sus hijos entrara a la secundaria con un puntuaje de 100 en el examen de admisión o que ganaras el concurso de pintura hace dos años, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera se dignó en felicitarlos. Se comunica cada seis meses quizás. Algo como ésto no va a cambiar nada... —no es que quiera que ella la felicite. Sé que no debemos demostrarle nada. No lo vale. Pero quiero que se entere que está equivocada. Sobre todo con Osoko.

Con 28 años, Osoko se ha esforzado bastante. Trabaja muy duro y es muy responsable. Siempre ha sido así. Ha cuidado de cuatro hermanos menores y los ha sacado adelante. Quizás por eso también nos esforzamos nosotros. Jamás lo admitiría. Pero realmente a quien tenemos el deber de impresionar y responderle es a ella. Ella nos ha criado, nos ha dado todo. Quizás a mamá sólo quiero que la impresionemos porque nunca esperó nada de nosotros. Quiero que ella sepa de lo que somos capaces de hacer y en lo que nos hemos convertido. En lo que Osoko nos ha hecho ser.

Chasqueo la lengua, es molesto lo que dice, aunque sea la verdad.

—Mientras ustedes me feliciten estoy más que satisfecha —se levanta del banco y se dirige a mí. Yo sigo sentado, por lo que ella luce más alta. Me abraza, lo que me toma desprevenido, pero me dejo hacer. Envuelve mi cabeza en sus brazos, me pega a la parte superior de su pecho y recarga su mentón en mi cabeza.

—F-felicidades entonces... —susurro. Ella suelta una risita y besa mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos y aspiro su aroma. Huele a rosas con un ligero toque de sake. Ella me tranquiliza. Jamás lo admitiría, pero confío en ella más que en nadie. Si a alguien debo confiarle mi vida, es a ella. Realmente es una buena hermana mayor.

—Muchas gracias, Ichi... —me suelta y me mira. Yo evito verla, pero termino haciéndolo. Sonríe.

—Ya es tarde... —señalo el reloj con la mano aún en la barra. Ella lo mira—. Van a ser las doce... vamos a dormir —Se estira y bosteza. Me levanto.

—Vamos —Apago la luz, tanto de la cocina y el comedor como de la sala. Ella me espera junto a las escaleras y subimos. Se queda parada frente a su habitación, que está en el primer piso—. Por cierto, mañana puedes llevar y recoger a Choro-chan de la escuela? No iré a trabajar, así que... —suspiro y asiento con la cabeza. Qué fastidio. Pero ya qué. Besa mi frente, aunque me quejo por tal acción y ríe.

—Gracias. Hasta mañana —abre su puerta y entra.

—Hasta mañana— Subo las escaleras y llego hasta el tercer piso. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y me lanzo a la cama. Estoy cansado.

Ni siquiera me meto bajo las cobijas. Me quedo dormido así, sin más.

* * *

 _Holi!_ _Perdonen si estaban esperando a Kara en éste cap :'v pero quería "presentar"(? formalmente a los hermanos de Ichi y la relación que tiene con ellos. Aunque a Choro lo presenté en el anterior xD_

 _Si hay algún fallo, perdón(? Ya saben que escribo desde el celular_ _xd_  
 _Otra cosa xd Perdonen por haberlo hecho... "riquillo"(? Era algo que tenía planeado desde el principio xD Digo... se notaba, no?(? Noh? Ahre(? También me tardé porque hice unos bocetos de la casa, sobre todo del cuarto de Ichi y de la planta baja, donde estaban Osoko y él xD ya puse que hay en cada piso de la casa y cómo xd Quizás algún día los muestre._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 ** _※ Sekki Natsume ※_**


	5. 「Quinto Boceto」

_Nota_ : Si ya has leído los anteriores capítulos antes del 18 de mayo del 2017, te recomiendo volverlos a leer. Cambié algunas cosas. No es necesario, pero quizás alguna wea resulte confusa si no los lees otra vez xd  
 _Es todo xd Gracias por leer!_

* * *

 **『Acrílico』**

Esa noche dormí a pierna suelta. Aunque desperté a la mitad de la madrugada para cerrar la puerta. Estaba congelándome. Pero al volverve a acostar, dormí muy bien.  
Abrí los ojos -lagañosos, por cierto- lentamente para luego bostezar y estirarme. Miré el reloj digital que tengo sobre el buró y me encontré con la hora marcada en números y letras rojas y brillantes: 7:54 am.

Esto era malo.  
Muy malo.

Salté de la cama y me arranqué la ropa rápidamente. Me puse mis pantalones y camisa blanca del uniforme. Entré al baño, me lavé la cara y los dientes rápidamente. Tomé mi mochila y metí dentro mi sudadera. Ni siquiera tendí mi cama, y salí corriendo escaleras abajo.

Iba a pasar a la cocina para buscar algo rápido en el refrigerador, cuando detengo mi paso en seco.

Choromatsu estaba con un delantal rojo sobre su uniforme, sin el saco, friendo unos huevos en la estufa. Estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, sino que más. Su cara estaba casi del mismo tono del delantal, y él estaba congelado. Apartó la mirada de mí rápidamente la fijó en la estufa.

—¿Q-qué haces de-despierto tan temprano, niisan?—tartamudeó, apagando la estufa y poniendo los huevos en un plato, para después quitarse el delantal. Yo solo evité soltar una carcajada ante las acciones de mi hermano menor.

—¿Temprano? Debí haberme ido hace una hora—dije—. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿Jyushiko-neesan te puso a trabajar hoy?

—Son diez para las seis, niisan. ¿No te levantas al veinte para las siete?— _¿Qué acababa de decir?_ Miro el reloj azul que estaba en la pared de la cocina y, ciertamente, marcaba las cinco cincuenta. Qué flojera. Volví a ver a mi hermano. Demonios, es cierto. Ayer Osoko me pidió que lo llevara a la escuela. Demonios.

—Sí... —El cansancio se me subió en el momento en el que ví la hora. Quizás había leído mal el reloj al despertar.

Me senté en uno de los bancos rojos frente a la barda de la cocina y me le quedé viendo fijamente al plato con huevos que Choromatsu había dejado ahí. Volteé un poco y me encontré con las tres cajas de bentos a un lado. Estaban sin el pañuelo. Dirigí mi vista Choromatsu y lo ví sacar una caja de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y dos vasos de la alacena.

—Oye, Choromatsu.

—Dime, niisan —contestó, sirviendo el jugo en ambos vasos, dejando uno frente a mí y uno junto a su plato.

—¿Tú eres quién cocina todo el tiempo? —pregunté. Él partió un pedazo de la clara del huevo y se lo llevó a la boca. Noté que se sonrojó. Pobre.

—Sí... creí que ya lo sabías. De cualquier forma, es vergonzoso decirlo... Aunque de vez en cuando me ayuda Jyushiko-neesan. Osoko-neesan e Ichiko-neesan no son demasiado buenas que digamos. Ni qué decir de tí —dijo soltando un suspiro y dando un trago al jugo. Lo imité, dando un trago al jugo que me sirvió, porque... me lo sirvió a mí, no?—. Estoy feliz por Osoko-neesan. Me alegro que hayan aceptado su propuesta en la empresa.

—Ahh, cierto. Le fue tan bien que ayer se fue a festejar y regresó tarde a casa. Me dijo que debía llevarte hoy a la escuela—dije, recordando la noche anterior. Me recargué en la barda y cerré los ojos. Él suspiró, rendido.

—Lo sé —contestó tenso, bajó la mirada y se llevó los palillos a la boca. La conversación terminó ahí. Nos quedamos en silencio en lo que Choromatsu terminó de desayunar y en lo que lavó su plato y los vasos. Me levanté y me estiré, soltando un sonido extraño, bostecé y miré el florero que estaba pegado junto a la pared, sobre la barda. Era de porcelana, con detalles garigoleados en azul celeste y dorado. Se podían distinguir figuras como flores, peces y aves. Era algo extraño, pero lucía genial. Tenía 6 tulipanes, 3 amarillos y 3 rojos.  
Ahhh, lucía hermoso en ese ángulo como para pintarlos a pasteles.

Seguí fantaseando en cómo podría pintar esos tulipanes cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Volteé a ver a Choromatsu, pero estaba terminando de envolver los bentos. Me giré bruscamente y me encontré a Ichiko mordiendo una manzana y tomando el bento que Choromatsu había terminado de envolver en un pañuelo color lavanda.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó al ver que la observaba molesto. Sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Se sentó en el genkan y se puso los zapatos—. ¡Me voy!

—¡Que te vaya bien! —le respondió Choromatsu. Ichiko abrió la puerta y se fue. Dejo salir un chasquido* de molestia y me dejo caer nuevamente en la barda—. No te acomodes, ya casi nos vamos.

—¿Eh? Pero recién son las... —miro el reloj— seis y veinte. No podemos irnos al menos a las seis treinta? —digo para después bostezar.

—No, llegarías tarde. Mi escuela está a 25 minutos caminando. Y tardarás al menos 10 minutos en llegar a la tuya. Así que vamos—jaló mi manga para levantar mi brazo y puso la caja de bento envuelta en un pañuelo púrpura en mi mano. Él tomó la suya, en un color verde limón y se dirigió a la entrada. Me levanté con todo el pesar del mundo y lo seguí. Me senté en el genkan junto a él y me puse los zapatos.

Se puso su saco, de color beige, tomó su mochila, la colocó en uno de sus hombros y esperó a que saliera para que él cerrara la puerta, tanto la interior como la principal.

Comenzó a caminar unos metros delante de mí. Caminé tras él, y miré al cielo. El sol se veía a lo lejos, cubierto por unas nubes. Volteé a ver el parque, por el que pasábamos al salir de casa, ya que estaba al lado de esta. Las hojas de los cerezos aún caían. El viento era leve y daban una sensación de tranquilidad.

Caminamos, sin más, por unos minutos. Choromatsu tose y pasa una de sus manos por su cabello.  
Bajo la vista hacia mis zapatos. Uno de mis cordones estaba por desatarse, pero no le di importancia y hasta me puse a intentar pisarlo.

—Niisan... anoche escuché lo que hablaban Osoko-neesan y tú... Lo de mamá... —La voz de Choromatsu me saca de mis pensamientos. Me sorprende tanto lo que dice que termino pisando mi cordón y caigo al suelo de frente. Mi hermano deja caer su mochila y, algo asustado por mi repentina caída, me ayudó a levantarme. Sacudí mis pantalones y levanté mis cosas—. ¿Estás bien? Perdona... Creo que te sorprendí... —se voltea sin siquiera verme y recoge sus cosas.

—Sólo me tomó por sorpresa, es todo —digo, intentando no parecer tan nervioso.

Es cierto. Él no sabe la verdad sobre mamá. Nunca le dijimos el por qué se fue. Sí, conocía lo que sucedió, pero no supo que era la razón por la que se fue.

Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente, con algo de incomodidad de por medio.

—¿S-sabes? —me llamó nuevamente. Creí que iba a dejar el tema ahí y que no iba a continuar—. Yo... ya sospechaba eso desde hace algunos años. Aunque... Me esforzaba en creer que ella solo no nos llamaba porque estaba ocupada o no tenía tiempo... —su voz es más baja cada vez, como si no quisiera escucharse el mismo. Noto como aprieta las manos a la asa de su mochila.

—Choromatsu...

—No soy tan estúpido, Niisan... Hasta yo me doy cuenta de algunas cosas. Me cuesta creérmelo, pero... Lo sé. Lo sé, Niisan. No entiendo por qué nuestras hermanas y tú no querían decírmelo. ¿Porque soy el menor? ¿Porque creen que al serlo no iba a entender la situación? No soy así, Niisan. Me pone triste confirmar que esa es la realidad, pero... No hay nada que hacer —sus palabras son firmes, sin embargo... siento que en cualquier momento va a echarse a llorar.

Cuando mamá se fue él solo tenía 6 años de edad. Osoko ya tenía 21, Jyushiko acababa de terminar la preparatoria e Ichiko iba a cumplir 11. Yo, con 10 años, sentía que mi mundo se estaba derrumbando. ¿Cómo se iba a sentir un niño de la edad de Choromatsu que, tras un divorcio, deje de ver a ambos de sus padres? Ninguno de los 4 queríamos que él sufriera como nosotros ya lo estábamos haciendo. Osoko acordó que dijéramos que mamá solo iba a viajar a Osaka por cuestiones laborales, y papá... Al estar divorciado de mamá, no podía vivir cerca de nosotros. Además de eso, los 4 caímos en la custodia de Osoko, al ser mayor de edad.  
Papá solía visitarnos actualmente una vez al mes. Sin embargo... a todos nos resultaba incómodo el que viniera. Él fue el causante de todo, así que no era sencillo verlo a la cara. Él lo entendió y dijo que solo nos enviaría dinero, cosa que Osoko rechazó al instante. Así que solo llama de vez en cuando para saber cómo están sus hijos. Con todo y todo, al menos se preocupa más por nosotros que mamá.

Las cosas han sido más estables desde entonces. Creíamos que Choromatsu había crecido con esa idea, pero veo que nos equivocamos. De cualquier forma, en algún punto debía enterarse. No íbamos a poder mantener una mentira así toda su vida.

—Niisan... Mamá... en verdad nos odia? —susurró. Yo suspiré.

—No creo que nos odie... No tuvimos la culpa de nada... Quizás... Nos tenga algo de repelús —realmente no sé que decirle. No creo que mamá nos odie, pero entonces... ¿por qué? ¿Porque le recordamos a nuestro padre? Que excusa tan barata.

—Quizás —dice Choromatsu, soltando una muy leve risa. Él se detiene y me detengo yo también. Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no noté en el momento en que llegamos a la secundaria—. Gracias por escucharme, Niisan. Espero que de ahora en adelante confíen más en mí. Te veo en la tarde —. Antes de que pueda responderle, se despide con un gesto de mano y comienza a caminar hacia adentro de las instalaciones. Yo solo suspiro y comienzo a caminar nuevamente.

Ya tenía tiempo de no hablar sobre este tema. Deja abiertas muchas heridas del pasado. Sin embargo, hemos creado una especie de defensa, que hace que esas heridas sequen rápido, pero no termina por eliminarlas por completo. La cicatriz queda como un vago recuerdo de lo que antes fue. Es detestable que se abra cada vez que quiera.

Llego a mi escuela, sorpresivamente temprano. Intento alejar mi mente de los malos pensamientos del tema anterior y me enfoco en la actualidad.

Camino sin mucho esfuerzo hacia adentro y me dirijo al salón de mi primer clase, inglés. Abro la puerta y me siento en la primera banca en la fila de enmedio. Ya que no llevo mis lentes, me siento al frente, claro, solo en algunas clases, ya que me la paso mayormente dibujando. Aunque durante las pruebas, como desde la secundaria mis profesores me hacían sentar al final al final de la fila, ya es una costumbre.

Por alguna razón hoy me estoy fijando más en las personas que entran al salón de clase. A mi lado izquierdo, la misma chica del día anterior se sentó, leyendo manga. Al izquierdo, sin embargo, se sentó un tipo con una hoodie rosa chicle bajo el saco, escribiendo en su celular, me miró al notar que lo observaba y sonrió volviendo a ver el aparato en su mano derecha. Yo volví mi vista al pizarrón.  
 _¿Qué estaba esperando?_ Bueno... No todos tenemos las mismas clases u horarios...

Pocos minutos después, el profesor llegó al salón y la clase comenzó.

Las clases fueron como siempre, y, luego de la cuarta clase, el timbre sonó**, indicando la hora del descanso. Como me tocará clase en ese mismo salón después de clase, solo tomo el bento preparado por Choromatsu, mi bloc de dibujo y mi lapicera de metal.

Salí del salón de clase y bajé por las escaleras. Al salir al patio, veo a Jyushimatsu, quién me saluda a lo lejos y toma el bate que le tiende un tipo.  
Casi nunca comemos juntos. Es una estrella del béisbol en la escuela, así que hasta en el descanso dejan al equipo entrenar.

Extrañamente, llegué al arbol del día anterior. Casi nunca voy al mismo lugar todos los días, si acaso, voy ahí para ver si el gato regresa.  
Me siento en el pasto, abro mi bento y comienzo a hojear mi cuaderno. Tomo uno de los dos onigiris y lo muerdo. Al hojear, me detengo en una página donde hay un dibujo de unos geranios oscuros. Uno de mis favoritos, hechos con acrílico. La hoja está algo arrugada, pero sigue viéndose bien.  
Recuerdo que lo pinté un día del verano pasado, mientras Choromatsu e Ichiko regaban el jardín. Me decían que los ayudara, sin embargo, solo me enfoqué en pintar los geranios. Ichiko me lanzó un poco de agua y cayó sobre mi dibujo. Pude haberme desquiciado y estrangularla ahí mismo, pero por suerte la pintura había secado.

Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas como eso.

Unas pisadas interrumpen mis pensamientos y me giro bruscamente buscando el origen. Dos chicas castañas, una con una cola de caballo y otra de cabello rizado, caminando a los lados del chico de hoodie rosa que se sentó a mi lado la primer clase, atraviesan el jardín y caminan hacia las canchas.  
Volteo nuevamente a ver si no viene nadie más, pero solo pasan unos pocos que no reconozco.  
Miro la hora en mi reloj de mano -que Osoko me regaló al entrar a la preparatoria-, y veo que faltan aún 5 minutos para volver. Termino mi almuerzo y cierro mi bloc.

No vino.

 _¿Eh?_ _¿En qué estoy pensando?_

Sacudo la cabeza y me levanto, para tomar mis cosas. Comienzo a caminar hacia las instalaciones y me volteo una vez más hacia aquel árbol.

 _Mentiroso._

Chasqueo la lengua molesto por mis pensamientos actuales. _¿En qué demonios piensas, Ichimatsu?_

Subo las escaleras, y entro al salón de clases.

El timbre suena.

Y las clases siguen como si nada.

* * *

 ***:Con el "chasquido" me refería al sonido de "Tch", estilo Levi Ackerman(?)**

 ****: El timbre más o menos imaginenlo como los típicos de las escuelas japonesas xd Que por lo que sé están "basadas" en el sonido del Big Ben.**

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

 _Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por haber tardado casi un año en actualizar. No tengo excusas (quizás la escuela xd). De cualquier modo, aquí estamos otra vez xD Como notarán, hubo algunos cambios (como la portada, por ejemplo) y si ya leyeron los capítulos anteriores, también lo habrán notado xd_  
 _Muchas gracias por haber sido tan pacientes. Perdonen que haya sido corto, pero ya tengo planeadas algunas cositas y no habría salido bien que las pusiera aquí._

 _Bueno, fuera de eso, me gustaría hablarles acerca de varios facts que tiene este fic._  
 _Uno de ellos es el título de cada capítulo. Como habrán notado, siempre es algo relacionado con la pintura y el dibujo, pero ciertamente, se relacionan con el capítulo. Y no me refiero a que, por ejemplo en este, las pintura acrílica sea mencionada por Ichimatsu. Esta vez explicaré que significó._  
 _Ichimatsu dice "Ojalá las cosas fueran así de sencillas". Y así es. Él desearía que esas heridas de las que habló después de la conversación con Choromatsu secaran igual de rápido que los acrílicos. O también puede tomarse como que los problemas no se van tan rápido como la velocidad a la que se seca la pintura. Sé que es una comparación absurda, pero... No sé, se me ocurrió así xd_

 _Ahora díganme ustedes... ¿qué creen que signifiquen los títulos de los anteriores capítulos?_

 _Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Prometo que esta vez no tardaré tanto en publicar xD_

 _Nos vemos!_  
 ** _※ Sekki Natsume ※_**


	6. 「Sexto Boceto」

**『** **Esbozos** **』**

—¿Ya elegiste dónde podremos sentarnos, Ichimatsu? —preguntó Osoko, recargando su barbilla en mi hombro derecho. La miré de reojo, para ignorarla y volver a ver los cerezos. Ella sopla mi oído y la piel se me eriza. Respondí a eso, golpeando su cabeza con el bloc que sostenía en la mano izquierda—. Ahh! Ichimatsu~! —se soba la frente y hace un puchero extraño.

—Aún no. ¿No ves lo que hago?

—No —contesta con naturalidad. Chasqueo la lengua y camino hacia los cerezos del otro extremo del parque. Vuelvo a mirarlos y retrocedo, hasta encontrar un ángulo perfecto.

Sí, ahí está perfecto.

Los rayos del sol escapan entre las ramas, las que, desde cierta posición, dan una sombra perfecta. Me siento, comenzando a bocetear en mi bloc el lugar, y Osoko, Ichiko y Jyushimatsu caminan hasta donde estoy. Choromatsu y Jyushiko cruzan la calzada, mientras llevan una cesta y una manta cada uno y llegan hasta donde estamos los demás.

—¿Aquí está bien? —pregunta Choromatsu. Asiento con la cabeza, a lo que deja caer las cosas. Toma la manta y la extiende sobre el pasto. Mis hermanas se sientan, mientras yo continúo dibujando.

—¿Ya puedo sacar el sake? —pregunta Osoko, lo que me hace levantar la vista hacia ella. Está vestida con unos pantalones blancos ajustados y una blusa color rojo vino, con los hombros descubiertos y olanes en las mangas. Hoy no lleva maquillaje, y su cabello está despeinado, no muy típico en ella. Se recuesta en la manta y mira la cesta—. ¿Puedo?

—Neesan, acabamos de llegar. Espera un rato, ¿no puedes? —Choromatsu toma la canasta, se quita sus _zori_ y se sienta al otro extremo de la manta, alejándose de Osoko. Lleva puesto un kimono color jade, del que sacude la parte que cubre sus piernas al sentarse.

—¿Ah? Pero yo quieroooo~ —Osoko hace un puchero. Choromatsu la ignora y saca una cajita de madera de una canastilla más pequeña.

—Ichiko-neesan, ¿quieres jugar shogi? He estado leyendo algunas estrategias, esta vez te ganaré —desdobla una tablilla rígida que saca de la misma canastilla y coloca encima el tablero. Ichiko, vestida con un tsukesage lila con floreados, se voltea hacia Choromatsu, quitándole la caja de las manos.

Me molesta que ella venga vestida así. Quiero decir, mi hermano siempre es muy formal, aunque sea el menor de nosotros. Además de que, aparte de otaku, es un gran amante de la cultura. No sé como es que a su edad puede tener un pasatiempo de ese tipo. Aunque regresando al tema, se entiende el por qué viene así. Bueno, no debe ser solo esa la razón, hay mucha gente en el hanami vestida de esa forma. Sin embargo, ella, Ichiko... solo por una razón.

 **Jyushimatsu**.

No sé en qué punto se enamoró de él. Se le declaró cuando nos graduamos de la segundaria. Sin embargo, él la rechazó. Según él, porque la veía como una hermana. Nunca volvió a tocar el tema, pero es obvio que le sigue gustando. Aunque nunca lo aceptaría. Es gracioso, puesto que se excusa con que odia a los hombres. Bueno, sí los odia, pero al parecer tuvo alguna razón para enamorarse de él. De cualquier manera, no sé si sería bueno que mi mejor amigo fuera mi cuñado.

—Tú nunca me ganarás, hermanito —dice, comenzando a sacar las piezas. Choromatau sonríe y le ayuda a acomodarlas.

Mientras, Jyushiko-neesan y Jyushimatsu conversan sobre la vida deportiva de mi amigo, mientras ella trenza el cabello de Osoko, quien sigue acostada, escuchando e interviniendo de vez en cuando en la conversación.

Dejo de prestar atención a los demás y prosigo con mi dibujo. Trato de no remarcar demasiado las líneas (un mal hábito en mí), para poder borrar el lápiz más tarde antes de empezar a entintarlo. Las ramas torcidas, cubiertas de pequeñas flores y los rayos de luz pasando a través de sus pétalos, es algo que adoro dibujar.

Desde que era niño, cada año he hecho un dibujo en el hanami. Casi siempre sin nada más que los árboles, eliminando a las personas que intervienen en el paisaje. Nunca he hecho un retrato. No es porque no sepa dibujar personas, sino porque no me apetece. No veo inspiración a la hora de pintar a alguien. Por más importante que sea para mí, llámese Osoko, Jyushiko, Jyushimatsu, etcétera, no me inspiran para poder retratarlos.

 _¿Llegará el día en que tenga la inspiración suficiente para pintar a alguien?_

—Niisan, guarda un momento tus cosas, ya vamos a comer —Choromatsu coloca su mano sobre la mía, que sujeta mi bloc, para llamar mi atención. La comida ya está "servida", y Jyushiko-neesan reparte los palillos, a la vez que Osoko da un gran sorbo de sake. Tal parece que ha pasado un rato desde que empecé a dibujar. Siempre pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando dibujo.

Cierro mi bloc, lo dejo a un lado, y guardo el lápiz en mi lapicera de metal, metiéndola en el bolsillo de mi sudadera.

Jyushiko-neesan me entrega mis palillos y pregunta si a nadie le falta. Todos damos las gracias por la comida* y comenzamos a comer. Choromatsu menciona que no sabía bien que debía preparar y que Jyushiko-neesan terminó ayudándolo a hacer simples onigiris, gomae y tamagoyaki, entre varias cosas más que hizo. Desde el día anterior esos dos se la pasaron preparando la comida. Lucían muy entusiasmados. Luego de un rato terminamos de comer, mientras acabamos conversando acerca de varios temas, como el aumento en la paga a Jyushiko-neesan, el cómo le va Choromatsu en sus primeras semanas de escuela, y, obviamente, el proyecto de Osoko que fue aceptado en la empresa donde trabaja, por el que iremos a celebrar por la noche.

Continúo dibujando. Jyushiko-neesan y Choromatsu se van a tirar la basura a un bote cercano, mientras, Jyushimatsu dice que irá a los yatai a buscar Hanami dangos, por lo que Ichiko se excusa con que buscará anko o cualquier otra cosa para acompañar a mi amigo. Osoko se queda junto a mí, recostada y bebiendo sake. No me hace conversación, al parecer está muy relajada.

No hago nada más que seguir con mi dibujo durante unos minutos. Ya casi termino, y podré entintarlo pronto. Decidí no hacerlo con acuarelas al final, sin ninguna razón en especial.

Acabo, y mientras dejo mi lápiz a un lado, en mi lapicera, veo una cara conocida correr hacia los árboles que están detrás de donde estamos nosotros, cerca de la entrada al parque. Veo las máquinas expendedoras que están cerca de esa entrada y me levanto.

—Osoko, iré por algo de beber a la máquina expendedora, ¿quieres algo? —pregunto, pisando su estómago suavemente, ella ríe y empuja mi pie.

—Si hay galletas, trae.

Asiento, y camino en dirección hacia la entrada del parque. Me cruzo en el camino con Choromatsu y Jyushiko-neesan, quienes me preguntan a dónde voy y tras responder, me piden unas cuantas bebidas más. Qué molestos. ¿No es suficiente con lo que llevaron? Si Osoko no ha bebido nada más que sake, debió quedar algo de lo demás.

Cuando llego a las máquinas, saco 5 botellas de té helado y las galletas de Osoko. Cargo todo de forma que me acomode y camino de regreso a nuestra manta.

Pero me detengo al ver al rostro conocido que ví anteriormente. El enano que estaba con el sujeto que tenía mi cuaderno de cálculo.

Y, para mi sorpresa, estaba con él.

Por reflejo, me escondo tras un árbol de los más grandes, pero cerca de ellos. Una chica estaba ahí también, la misma que se la pasaba leyendo manga a mi lado en clase. Estaba vestida con un kimono verde oliva y tenía el cabello recogido, tal y como siempre la veía en clase.

—Choroko, estás segura que vendrá aquí? —preguntó el sujeto acomodándose las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas. ¿Por qué llevaba eso? El sol no da tan fuerte, ¿son necesarias? Llevaba una sudadera azul, con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo y abierta, dejando ver una camiseta negra. Los jeans azul marino ajustados que llevaba eran ridículos, pero no se le veían mal.

—Sí, ayer en la salida escuché que hablaba con Matsuoka-kun sobre que vendrían a este parque al hanami y por la noche irían a cenar, pero no escuché más —respondió ella, llevándose a la boca un onigiri que el enano le había dado anteriormente.

—¿Matsuoka? ¿El de mi clase? —el enano también muerde un onigiri. La chica, al parecer llamada Choroko, asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Eh, de quién hablan? —el sujeto, de quien intento recordar el nombre, toma sin preguntar un tamagoyaki del bento del enano.

—De Matsuoka Jyushimatsu, el tipo estrella del béisbol de la clase 1-4, ahora 2-4, donde también estoy yo. Es un buen tipo—contesta el enano. Por alguna razón, su cara me suena de otro lado.

—Oh, ya veo —susurra el tipo. Choroko le golpea un hombro.

—Idiota, ¿cómo pudiste no ir ayer con él? ¿Eres estúpido? ¿Y por qué no apareciste las primeras clases? —lo regaña ella.

—Fue por tu hermano, no? Las clases empezaron hace ya tres semanas y no ha asistido a la escuela —el enano cierra el tupper donde tenía los onigiris y lo guarda en una mochila color naranja.

—Así es. El idiota sigue sin querer ir. El consejero llamó a casa para hablar con mi hermana sobre eso, pero ella tuvo trabajo ayer temprano y tuve que ir yo —cruzó los brazos y suspiró—. De cualquier forma, no habría podido ir con él.

—Estás estúpido, Karamatsu. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —oh, cierto. Ese es su nombre. Debo recordarlo esta vez, aún debo saber cuánto sacará en cálculo gracias a mi cuaderno.

—Lo sé... —dice él pasando una mano por su cabello—. Aún así no podría haber ido, no sé si... lo molesté o algo.

—Debes disculparte por dejarlo plantado, él te esperó bajo el árbol —Choroko golpea suavemente su hombro. _¿Que clase de acosadora es ella?_

—Yo me pregunto el por qué tanto alboroto por ese chico... cuál era su nombre? Matsuno? Él y tú son amigos? —pregunta el enano.

—Tengo mis razones, Chibita.

—Matsushina, dime tú entonces— dice el enano, que al por lo visto se llama Chibita. Choroko ríe levemente.

—Oh, es que Karamatsu está enajenado con Ichimatsu-san, es todo, Chibita-san —dice ella con una sonrisa. Karamatsu se sonroja, y sin saber bien por qué, yo también lo hago. Probablemente porque es la primera vez que se refieren a mí por mi nombre en toda su conversación.

—¡No es enajenación! Solo es que admiro mucho como dibuja y el cómo se ve de sereno mientras lo hace. Es una persona muy tranquila y, aunque lo único que hace en clase es dibujar, siempre sale bien en los exámenes. Es alguien digno de admirar, no les parece? —vuelve a ajustar sus gafas oscuras y gira el rostro al lado contrario de donde están los otros dos. Chibita y Choroko ríen.

—Lo que digas —es lo último que escucho decir a ella.

Me voy rápidamente de ahí, dejando la conversación incompleta dentro de mi mente. Camino hacia la manta donde estábamos nosotros.

Cuando llego, ya están Ichiko y Jyushimatsu, comiendo dangos, y Choromatsu me regaña por tardar tanto, y para que se calle, le arrojo las botellas de té. Le emtrego a Osoko sus galletas y reparte una a cada uno de nosotros.

Me la como mientras empiezo a entintar el dibujo y los demás hablan de cosas triviales.

Comienzo a pensar, pero decido no tomarle importancia a la conversación que escuché a escondidas. Okay, eso sonó mal.

Luego de un rato más, cuando termino mi dibujo, regresamos a casa.

Mis hermanos van a cambiarse y voy con Jyushimatsu a mi habitación, donde dejo mi bloc en el escritorio y me quito mi sudadera, dejándome la camiseta azul marino con un estampado de estrellas blancas que llevaba puesta debajo, para ponerme un suéter ligero, color lavanda con botones de peces azules, que no abotono, por cierto.

Jyushimatsu llevaba puesto un chaleco esponjado color ocre, pero se lo quitó, quedándose solo con su camiseta a rayas naranjas y amarillas de manga larga.

Luego de un rato, él y yo jugamos un rato en la consola, que casi no suelo usar porque me aburre usarla yo solo. Conversamos sobre los últimos exámenes que hemos tenido y acerca de que aún en mi grupo no eligen a un representante de la clase.

La tarde se pasa de esa forma. Hablando de cosas sin sentido.

Por alguna razón, cuando estoy con Jyushimatsu me siento muy tranquilo. Es agradable estar con él. Somos muy diferentes, quizás por eso. Es como si fuéramos un perro y un gato que han crecido juntos. Nos molestamos mutuamente, pero nos lo pasamos bien.

Osoko abre la puerta sin tocar. ¿Por qué todas mis hermanas son así?

—Ichi, ya nos vamos. Bajen pronto, sí? —dice, y Jyushimatsu asiente con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Osoko-neesan —responde alegremente. Osoko sonríe y cierra la puerta nuevamente.

—¿Cómo puedes llamarla de esa forma?

—¿Por qué tú no lo haces? Es tu hermana mayor después de todo, así como Ichiko-san. Jyushiko-neesan es a la única que llamas así—suelta una risita. Yo me levanto del poff y voy hacia mi escritorio.

—Es vergonzoso hacerlo con Osoko. Ichiko no lo merece. Y Jyushiko-neesan... Supongo que se siente diferente decirle así a ella —guardo en una mochila de asa cruzada color guinda un cuaderno de forma italiana, en donde de vez en cuando hago bocetos para hacer en hojas o cuadros grandes. También guardo mi lapicera de siempre y el celular que de vez en cuando uso.

—Ohh, entiendo —Jyushimatsu rie y se levanta, se pone su chaleco nuevamente y se acerca a la puerta —. Vámonos, Ichimatsu.

Asiento, me pongo la mochila y salimos de mi habitación. Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con Jyushiko-neesan y Choromatsu, poniéndose los zapatos en el genkan. Él ahora llevaba una camisa de manga corta a cuadros verde y unos jeans grises, poniéndose unos converse del mismo color. Jyushiko-neesan iba vestida con la misma ropa de la tarde. Una blusón beige con un cinturón dorado decorativo y unos leggins blancos. Se puso unos tacones bajos.

Jyushimatsu se pone sus tenis blancos y yo mis sandalias de siempre.

Los cuatro salimos de la casa, y mientras Jyushiko-neesan cierra la puerta, Mi hermano y Jyushimatsu corren hasta la entrada, donde está Osoko en la camioneta gris platino, junto con Ichiko. Personalmente detesto esa camioneta. Nunca me ha gustado, prefiero su automóvil rojo, es más cómodo.

Los cuatro subimos, nos ponemos los cinturones y Jyushiko-neesan arranca. Choromatsu le prohibió conducir a Osoko, porque, aunque sea muy resistente al alcohol, bebió mucho sake durante el hanami.

Sin una conversación estable, me quedo viendo al cielo a través de la ventana. El ocaso está en su clímax. Lo más probable es que cuando lleguemos, ya haya oscurecido por completo.

Y así fue. En al rededor de 20 minutos llegamos a un restaurante de oden, el favorito de Osoko. Jyushiko-neesan se estaciona y todos bajamos.

—Escúchame bien, Jyushiko-neesan. Tienes estrictamente prohibido beber —Choromatsu caminaba en reversa, frente a nosotros—. Ni Ichiko-neesan, ni Ichimatsu-niisan, ni Jyushimatsu-niisan saben conducir, y yo no lo tengo permitido, así que por favor no vayas a... —Choromatsu chocó con un chico de cabello negro, de unos 14 años, con una playera gris de mangas largas rojas.

—Auch! Oye! —se quejó el chico. Choromatsu, avergonzado, hizo una leve reverencia, disculpándose. El chico hizo un gesto de "descuida", sin siquiera verlo, y se metió al restaurante.

—¡Aniki! ¡Volveré a casa! —gritó el chico, para salir nuevamente y caminar en dirección contraria de donde nosotros llegamos.

Entramos, y Osoko inhala fuertemente, para exhalar de igual forma.

—¿Huelen eso? Dios! Busquemos una mesa —dice ella, corriendo hasta una a la mitad del pasillo. Yo camino junto a Jyushimatsu, detrás de mis hermanos.

Miro sin interés a los comensales, pasando de ellos como si nada.

Y otra vez, sin quererlo, veo a ese sujeto de nuevo, deteniendome en seco. Pero esta vez, quedamos frente a frente. Él me mira, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con una expresión de sorpresa.

Me sorprende también a mí, encontrarlo aquí también, pero trato de no lucir tan obvio.

Veo de reojo que "Choroko" está sentada frente a él, y le sonríe ampliamente. Regreso mi vista hacia él, que no ha quitado esa cara de sorpresa. Baja la mirada y deja sus palillos en la mesa. Levanta el rostro nuevamente para verme y abre la boca para hablar.

—¿Pasa algo, Ichimatsu? —me pregunta Jyushimatsu, unos metros adelante de mi, antes de que Karamatsu pudiera decir algo. Yo sonrío, y él se sonroja, bajando la mirada nuevamente.

—No es nada. Creí ver un insecto bastante molesto —digo, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de mis pants y caminando hacia él.

—¡¿EH?! ¿¡En serio?! —me pregunta asustado.

—Seguramente fue mi imaginación —digo.

Ambos llegamos hasta la mesa donde estaban los demás y nos sentamos también.

—Wah, adoro comer en este lugar. ¿Sabían que el chico que es hijo del dueño va en mi clase? ¡El también hace un oden exquisito! —dice Jyushimatsu, golpeando la mesa suavemente, molestándome, ya que yo estaba recostado sobre la mesa, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta Choromatsu—. ¿Son amigos?

—Oh, está por allá. Hey, Shirokawa! —llama a alguien, levantándose y agitando la mano. —Ah? Matsuoka! —le responden una voz conocida—Ehh? Y mi mejor clienta!

—Tenía que venir. ¡Hoy voy a celebrar! Tráeme el mejor sake que tengas. Oh! Y una cerveza. Sí, ambas cosas. Sé que no me decepcionarás, Chibita-san — _¿Qué dijo?_

Levanto el rostro y me encuentro al enano.

Ah. Ya recuerdo. Es el mesero que siempre nos atiende. De ahí me sonaba su cara.

Al parecer él me reconoce por su plática durante el hanami y traga saliva.

—E-estupendo, Matsuno-san! —dice nervioso—. Bien, además, qué van a pedir?

Mis hermanos le dicen lo que pedirán, y yo solo pido un plato de ramen. Él asiente y se marcha, luego de decir que ya no tarda en traernos la comida. Cosa que en efecto, no tarda.

Osoko se emborrachó hasta que ya no pudo más y se quedó dormida. La tuvimos que cargar hasta la camioneta.

Fue agradable el rato que pasamos juntos. No es algo que yo diría, pero así fue, pese a todo.

Pese a ese molesto encuentro.

No es que Karamatsu me caiga mal. Quiero decir, solo hemos hablado una vez. Pero es justo por eso que me fastidia. ¿Por qué intenta hablarme? No es como si me importara, es solo que no le veo el sentido.

Lo que veo más probable es que intente hablarme el lunes en la escuela.

Sin embargo, aunque asista a clases, el no aparece bajo el árbol en los recesos durante las siguientes dos semanas.

* * *

 _WUUUU. RÉCORD DE UN MES!_ _Nunca me había tardado menos de un mes en actualizar xd Espero poder reducir cada vez más el tiempo que tardo uwu_

 _Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_ _Muchas gracias a las personitas que siguen leyendo esta historia :'3 Me inspiran demasiado a seguir escribiendo._

 _Umm, la verdad es que tuve que investigar bastante para hacer este capítulo xd Desde el Hanami, la diferencia entre chanclas y sandalias, y las máquinas expendedoras que hay en Japón xd_

 _Debo confesar que me dolió un poco el "enamorar" a Ichiko de Jyushi xd Es algo que ya tenía planeado cuando me gustaba el IchiJyushi, pero ahora es de mis NOTPs xdd Pero bueno xD_

 _Perdón si la secuencia en el tiempo fue algo rara, pero es que no estoy muy acostumbrada XD Nunca había escrito un fic con más de 3 capítulos (?) ggg_

 _Perdón si hay algún error ;;_

 _De cualquier forma, gracias por leer. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntar :3_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí._

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo uwu_

※ _**Sekki Natsume ※**_


	7. 「Séptimo Boceto」

La mañana es nublada. Ya estamos a mediados de mayo, y no ha habido mucho sol. Pese a ser primavera, aún se siente frío, aunque no como en invierno.

De hecho, desde que los cerezos han dejado de caer, el ambiente se ha templado.

Sin embargo, desde aquel día en el hanami, a diferencia del clima, nada ha cambiado.

Las dos semanas anteriores fui bajo el árbol de siempre. No sé qué es lo que esperaba, fui algo grosero el día del hanami, lo sé. Aunque no es como si quisiera volverme su amigo. De cualquier persona, en verdad me fastidiaría tomarme la molestia de hablar con ellos de la misma forma en que hablo con Jyushimatsu.

Quizás la razón por la que he ido durante ese tiempo ahí es porque me gustaría aclarar lo de ese día en el hanami.

¿Qué era lo que quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué tiene interés en hablarme? Bueno, probablemente ya no, después de lo que dije en el restaurante.

Pero de cualquier forma, me gustaria saber qué tanto sabe sobre mí y por qué lo sabe.

—Ya califiqué el examen que hicieron hace dos semanas —muchos quejidos se escuchan al fondo, obviamente por el hecho de saben que les ha ido mal—. Como he estado muy ocupada, hasta apenas ayer me di el tiempo de calificarlos— dijo la profesora, a la que devuelvo la vista después de un largo rato mirar a la ventana, dos lugares de mí. Probablemente ya devolvió el examen en el grupo de Jyushimatsu. Espero le haya ido bien—. Matsuno. Ve por ellos a la sala de profesores a la hora de la salida —me sonrojo al escuchar mi nombre. Me tomó por sorpresa y al parecer ella lo nota y sonríe—. Has estado distraído toda la mañana, por favor, pasa a la sala para darte los examenes del grupo—. Asiento suavemente con la cabeza. Ella toma sus cosas—. Bien, eso es todo por hoy. El jueves repasaremos los ejercicios del examen. Mañana no tenemos clase, así que tienen la tarde de mañana para estudiar —y tras decir eso, la campana que anuncia el receso suena. Hacemos reverencia y la profesora se marcha del salón.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo mi almuerzo y mi bloc, para salir directamente al árbol de siempre.

Una vez ahí, me siento y comienzo a comer. Me pongo a revisar unos dibujos y me encuentro con el que hice el día del hanami. Repaso con cuidado cada detalle, olvidándome de mi alrededor y concentrándome en el dibujo.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro y me hace dar un suave respingo del susto. De un momento a otro, mi corazón se acelera bastante y me pongo algo nervioso.

Me giro suavemente para ver quién fue quien me tocó.

—Un día de estos vas a matarme de un susto, Jyushimatsu —digo, viéndolo reír parado detrás de mí. Se sienta a mi lado, toma con mis palillos un tamagoyaki y se lo lleva a la boca.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte —dice riendo y observa mi dibujo—. Ah, es el del hanami.

—Sí —digo. Él come otro rollo.

—La profesora Shiraishi dio los exámenes —aparto mi vista del dibujo y lo miro, "esperando resultados"—. No salí muy bien —ríe suavemente—. Pero tampoco reprobé. Quiero decir, siempre salgo abajo de la media. Pero un 63 no está tan mal —toma mi último rollo de huevo y después de tragarlo, me mira— Gracias, Ichimatsu.

—Por comerte mis rollos? —bromeo.

—No, por ayudarme —contesta divertido ante mis palabras—. Tal vez te pida ayuda más seguido. Choro-chan estaba equivocado. Aunque no hagas mucho en clase eres muy bueno en la escuela —dice y se levanta. Sacude sus pantalones, comienza a caminar y se gira ya estando a unos metros de mí—. Te veo luego, Ichimatsu. Ve a casa sin mí, hoy y mañana tengo práctica en el equipo! —dice, despidiéndose con un gesto muy exagerado de mano, al que respondo suavemente.

Termino mi almuerzo y minutos después el timbre vuelve a sonar, reanudando las clases.

Como todos los días, las siguientes clases transcurren normal. Durante la última clase, el profesor de química avisa que en unas semanas tendremos nuestra primer visita al laboratorio, para ir formando equipos de 6 personas.

Lo detesto, odio estar en un equipo. Y me será difícil encontrar uno, puesto a que no hablo con nadie de mi grupo. Preferiría hacerlo solo.

El timbre suena nuevamente, anunciando el fin de las clases.

Los chicos que tienen que limpiar, se quedan para hacerlo. Unos salen a su club o a algún otro lado, dejando sus cosas en sus asientos. Y otros, muy pocos, se van a casa de una vez.

Yo salgo del salón y camino hasta la sala de maestros.

—Permiso... —dije abriendo la puerta, notando que solo había tres profesores en el aula.

—Ah, adelante —dice la profesora de cálculo. Yo entro, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y me acerco hasta ella, quien me entrega un fajo de hojas con una banda de papel que las juntaba que decía en números rojos "2-2", mi grupo—. Entregas mañana el examen, ¿está bien?

—Sí... —digo sin muchas ganas. Al parecer ella lo nota, pues suspira.

—Has estado muy distraído últimamente, más de lo normal. ¿Ha pasado algo? —me pregunta.

—No, nada, supongo —dijo

—Ichimatsu —me mira desafiante. Sabe que algo me pasa, aunque yo sé que no es así. Me conoce bien, tal vez mejor de lo que yo me conozco. Es muy molesta.

A "la profesora de cálculo", o Shiraishi Fuyumi, la conocí en la Navidad del año en el que mis padres se separaron. Cuando aún vivía con mi madre, me contrató nuevos profesores privados. Ella era mi profesora de matemáticas. Y, graciosamente, su esposo, Shiraishi Yuki, mi profesor de literatura japonesa. Normalmente esas fechas las pasábamos solos mis hermanos y yo. Mamá había ido con los abuelos, y mi padre, quién sabe.

Ese día llegaron por la tarde, casi noche. Como a las 6, quizás.

Al parecer se enteraron de la situación, debido a que mamá les llamó días antes para saber qué día del siguiente año podría comenzar a darnos clases, y ellos dijeron que podrían incluso comenzar antes de acabar el año, pero mamá lo negó, no querría que "fuera una molestia que pasaran los últimos días del año desperdiciándolos con los niños".

Sin embargo, el día de Nochebuena llegaron, y trajeron comida y obsequios. Se disculparon por venir antes de tiempo, pero no querían que pasáramos la Navidad solos. Creo que ese día fui algo grosero con ellos. Siento que quizás los intimidé demasiado como para ser un niño.

Probablemente fue la primer Navidad que festejamos con alguien más aparte de nosotros. Y que tuvimos obsequios, detalles pequeños pero que todos guardamos con cariño. Porque a pesar de que nuestra familia estaba bien acomodada, nuestros padres nunca nos dieron más de lo necesario. Osoko era la que nos compraba casi todo, aún si eso significaba no comprarse algo ella.

—Ichimatsu —repite ella, atrayendo mi atención. Yo suspiro y cruzo los brazos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —digo con cierta molestia—. No ha pasado nada. Creo que soy así todo el tiempo, nada fuera de lo normal.

—Sé que hay algo que te molesta.

—Tú.

—Ichimatsu. Hablo en serio.

Chasqueo la lengua. ¿Por qué debe conocerme tan bien?

—Cuando sepa qué me pasa, te diré. Aunque como no me pasa algo, no te diré nada —dije, y ella sonrió con una ligera burla.

—Bien, como digas —suspiró, y miró al fajo de exámenes en mis manos—. Por cierto, sabes por qué te encargué que los entregaras tú, no?

Su pregunta me desconcierta un poco, pero pensándolo mejor, sí es extraño, por el hecho de que al grupo de Jyushimatsu se los entregó personalmente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no, no lo sé. ¿Por qué? —pregunto.

—Ya deberías saberlo —sonrió, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, castaño claro y corto—. Hace un año que volví a ser tu profesora, no sé como hayas sido en secundaria. Yuki me dice que tampoco hablabas mucho en eso entonces, pero solías involucrarte un poco en clase. Pero en este tiempo... No he visto que te relaciones con nadie, salvo con Jyushimatsu —cruzó los brazos.

—Ohh...

Eso tenía sentido. Quiere que me relacione con las personas de mi clase.

Eso no pasará.

—Así que pensé "Ah, si Ichimatsu entrega esto, sabrá al menos el nombre de cada uno de sus compañeros" —me someone ante su comentario. _¿Tanto así de no saber nada me veía?_ —. ¿Adiviné? No te sabes el nombre de nadie, o sí? —sonrió.

Mordí mi labio inferior y asentí desviando mis ojos de ella.

—¿Ves? Necesitas convivir más con las personas con las que estás siempre en clase. No haría esto de saber que tienes más amigos, pero ni siquiera en otras partes los tienes. ¿Qué hacías el curso pasado cuando trabajaban en equipos?

—Convencía a mis profesores de hacerlo solo —solté sin pensar. Fuyumi cerró los ojos con desaprobación.

—Entonces no me dejas muchas opciones, Ichimatsu. Te pido que entregues esos exámenes mañana. Durante tus demás clases, trata de apuntar quién está en cada asiento, y en la última hora, entrégalos, por favor.

—Ya qué... —dije con molestia entre dientes.

—Gracias —me sonrió, abriendo una carpeta sobre su escritorio—. Y no me hagas haces este tipo de cosas de nuevo, ¿bien?

—Ajá —contesté, y sin decir algo más, me dí la vuelta y salí del aula, cerrando la puerta después de salir.

Caminé hasta el salón de nuestro grupo y dejé los exámenes en mi banca. Me puse a pensar en la reciente conversación que acababa de tener con Fuyumi.

Era cierto que no me relacionaba con las personas a mi alrededor, pero durante la secundaria al menos trataba de conocer a mis compañeros de clase, aunque no directamente, sino que solía observarlos, no hablarles. Sin embargo, al entrar a la preparatoria, esto cambió, no sé por qué, simplemente ocurrió. En algún punto dejó de interesarme, dejé de verle importancia.

El salón estaba vacío, era un ambiente muy agradable para dibujar un rato. Suspiré, saqué mi lapicera de metal con marcas de pinos y mi bloc de mi mochila, y lo abrí.

Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

Me levanté de mi lugar, en la fila del frente, en el asiento del centro, y caminé hasta el escritorio frente a la pizarra, sobre el que me senté. Saqué mi lápiz HB y comencé a dibujar el aula vacía.

Algunas de las ventanas estaban abiertas, y las cortinas volaban suavemente con la brisa.

La sensación de estar en el salón de clases vacío, cuando aún hay bastante gente en la escuela, era un tanto agradable. Tanto que estuve al menos dos horas dibujando ininterrumpidamente.

Dándole los últimos toques a los estantes de la parte trasera, alguien deslizó la puerta.

Era el chico de hoodie rosa bajo el saco del gakuran.

Por alguna razón, su rostro tenía una expresión de sorpresa al mirarme. Probablemente esperaba encontrar el salón vacío.

Desvío su mirada de mí y entró, se acercó al asiento junto al mío y sacó varias cosas del pupitre.

Ignorándome lo más posible, comenzó a guardar las cosas dentro de la mochila de cartera color rosa melocotón con un llavero de "My Melody" en uno de los cierres.

Bien. No quería hacerlo, pero lo haría por Fuyumi. Mi oportunidad.

—O-oye —. Maldición, tartamudee.

El chico se giró a mirarme sin mucho interés, de alguna forma, dándome paso a continuar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dije sin más rodeos. Pero él me miró con irritación—. Perdona, es que mañana debo entregar los exámenes de cálculo y no...

—Matsuno, ¿es en serio? El curso pasado estuvimos en la misma clase, y no me conoces? —preguntó poniéndose la mochila. Me sonrojé algo avergonzado. _¿En verdad estuvimos juntos?_

—Lo siento...

—Me llamo Matsumura, Matsumura Todomatsu, recuérdalo —dijo, dándose la vuelta—. Ya, nos vemos.

Y salió del aula, deslizándola detrás de él.

Dios, eso fue muy vergonzoso. No quiero volver a hacer eso. Probablemente muchos de aquí estuvieron conmigo el curso pasado, sería malo que me dijeran lo mismo que Matsumura. Lo mejor sería apuntar los apellidos cada vez que pasen lista los profesores.

En mi bloc, en el dibujo del aula, dibujé sobre el pupitre continuo al mío una placa de madera, en el que escribí los kanjis del apellido del chico de hoodie rosa.

Terminé, y me levanté del escritorio. Guardé mis cosas y salí del salón.

El día siguiente fue algo pesado. En un punto, me perdí en quién iba en qué lugar y me di cuenta que en algunos lugares que ya había puesto un nombre después resultaba que estaba alguien más.

Así que durante la hora del descanso me puse a entregar los exámenes de las personas que sí tenía bien apuntadas.

Matsumura había sacado 85. No estaba tan mal, al parecer. Cuando se lo entregué, me dijo algo como "Vaya, sí recordaste mi nombre". Me tenté a contestarle con un "lo apunté", pero ciertamente lo recordé.

Matsushina Choroko. La chica de anteojos y cabello recogido del día del hanami, que en ese momento leía un ejemplar de la Shonen Jump con ferviente emoción, había sacado 96. Me sorprendió un poco, pero por alguna razón me recordó a mi hermano. Sin decir mucho, me acerqué a ella, que estaba en uno de los asientos de hasta atrás; le entregué su examen y ella me agradeció con una sonrisa.

Seguí entregando exámenes hasta que sonó la campana. En la salida entregaría el resto.

Poco antes de que llegara el profesor de la clase de japonés, la puerta de atrás se deslizó con un golpe.

Lo ignoré, como muchos, pero escuché una voz conocida que ni había oído en todo el día, jadeando. Sin embargo, no me volteé.

—¡Karamatsu! ¡Mira esto! ¡Le dieron páginas a color a Furudate-sensei! —dijo Matsushina casi a gritos—. ¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora? ¿Tu hermano otra vez?

—Sí, sigue sin querer ir. Fui a hablar con todos sus maestros, pero casi todos estaban ocupados y tuve que esperar —respondió.

Cierto, olvidaba que este tipo también estaba en mi clase. Aún no aparecía su examen.

—Hablaste con sus maestros, pero ahora debes hablar con los tuyos por las faltas que has tenido últimamente, sabes? —Matsushina suspiró.

—Lo sé... —respondió él—. En la hora de la salida me acompañas a la sala de profesores?

—¡Perdón! Hoy no puedo... Debo ir al club, sólo he ido dos veces desde que las clases empezaron y le prometí a un senpai ir hoy para recibir a los de primer año —respondió ella.

En ese momento, el profesor llegó al aula y las demás clases pasaron sin precedentes.

Aún me faltaban unos 15 exámenes más que entregar. Así que luego de que el timbre tocara, comencé a repartir los que faltaban, a cinco los localicé rápidamente, pero los siguientes eran complicados, ya que como muchos comenzaron a irse a casa o a sus clubes, no pude ver bien quiénes eran los que me faltaban por entregarles el examen.

Pronto el salón se fue quedando vacío.

Y aunque bien podía preguntarle a alguien de los que estaban de encargados de la limpieza, me daba un poco de vergüenza.

Decidí sentarme y esperar a que todos se fueran.

Tal vez habría algún cuaderno o algo con el nombre de las personas de los asientos en los que no tenían nombre en mi dibujo.

Logré identificar a 5 más, cuando llegué al examen con mi nombre.

No me sorprendía el 100 en plumón rojo, pero ví que tenía una flor de espiral roja dibujada al lado y una nota que decía "Nunca cambias, Ichimatsu" y lo que parecía un emoticono de guiño con un punto y coma con un paréntesis. Reí ante el gesto y vi los nombres de los exámenes que me faltaban.

Kinoshita Haruna, Shiratori Kaito, Tawara Aida, Sajou Chizuru, Shinomiya Kiyoshi y Matsui Karamatsu.

El último nombre... Era el del tipo molesto.

Fuí hasta el que creí que era su asiento, el de hasta atrás de la fila del centro, junto al de Matsushina. Dejé sobre su escritorio el examen y ví su calificación.

77.

Y Choromatsu decía que nunca iba a servir para nada.

Me alegré de que mis apuntes sirvieran para algo. Para burlarme en la cara de mi hermano, claro.

Hasta que ví el estúpido error que había cometido en el exámen.

En las divisiones sintéticas, bajó el primer número multiplicado, no directamente, como debe ser. Y en todas hizo exactamente lo mismo.

 _¿Acaso es idiota?_

Tenía su lapicera, de tela azul eléctrico y cierre en forma de luna, sobre su pupitre, así que lo abrí y saqué de él un lápiz.

Volteé la hoja de su examen, y en la parte trasera, copié las divisiones. Las resolví y apunté por pasos qué debía hacer en cada caso.

Seguí viendo los errores que tuvo en otros ejercicios, y poniendo pequeñas notas en cada uno.

Hasta que la punta del lápiz se rompió.

Busqué en su lapicera un saapuntas, pero sólo encontré un cutter oxidado.

Matsui, ¿qué clase de salvaje era?

¿En verdad afilaba su lápiz con eso?

Como alguien que siempre lleva un lápiz, goma y sacapuntas a cualquier parte que vaya, casi nunca he usado un cutter para afilar, cuando lo intento, la punta me queda muy deforme, por lo que trato de no hacerlo nunca.

Me levanté hasta mi lugar y saqué de mi lapicera de metal un sacapuntas del mismo material. Fui nuevamente hasta el suyo y me senté nuevamente.

Le saqué punta al lápiz, y antes de continuar, bostecé, dejando el sacapuntas sobre su lapicera.

Miré hacia la ventana y ví que el cielo ya se veía anaranjado. Probablemente serían cerca de las 17:30.

Recargué mi cara sobre mis brazos y cerré los ojos.

Supuestamente iba a sólo descansar un momento los ojos, pero terminé quedándome dormido.

Comencé a tener un sueño, donde me veía a mi de unos seis años, sentado en las piernas de mi madre, cantando la canción de las carpas de papel*, mientras una Osoko de 18 años y yo atábamos en un mástil siete carpas.

Mientras yo cantaba y ataba junto a Osoko las carpas y Choromatsu, de unos tres años, las observaba detenidamente, mi madre pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello, tarareando.

Yo la miraba, y ella me sonreía.

"¿Qué pasa, Ichimacchan?", me preguntaba, a lo que yo solo negaba con la cabeza para decir "nada". Pero sé que realmente quería decir era "Te quiero mucho, mamá".

 _¿Por qué debo asincerarme tanto en mis sueños?_

El recuerdo de mi madre era doloroso, ahora solo era como una desconocida para mí, y la persona a quien más le debo es a Osoko.

 _¿Por qué debo tener este tipo de sueños en los que me demuestro a mí mismo que en realidad no he superado el que mi madre nos haya dejado?_

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir tan cálidas las manos de mi madre pasarse por mi cabello. Era un sentimiento tan real que comencé a llorar. Mis mejillas se calentaron, y a su vez, se humedecieron, lo que hizo que me despertara.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y levantando el rostro para limpiarme las lágrimas, vi a Matsui sentado frente a mí, con sus dedos sobre mi cabello, con el rostro hacia la ventana y con los ojos cerrados.

 _¿Qué?_

Llevaba unos audífonos grandes que, por el gran silencio del salón, dejaba oír la música que estaba escuchando en ese momento. Sus largas pestañas podían verse a través de unos lentes de montura azul naval, y su piel nívea, quedaba muy bien con el tono azul celeste de la camisa a cuadros que llevaba puesta, con las mangas remangadas, y el cuello ligeramente abierto.

Siendo sincero, tenía buen rostro. Sus facciones eran finas y delineadas. Sus pómulos estaban con un tono rojizo, y sus labios, que eran pequeños y delgados, podían verse brillosos y rosados. Su nariz era fina y un poco puntiaguda.

No podía ver sus ojos, pero sus pestañas eran largas, aunque no estaban muy tupidas, a comparación con sus cejas. Estas eran gruesas y tupidas, sin embargo, no se veían mal. Tenían una peculiar forma, pero tampoco parecía como si se las hubiera depilado.

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello nuevamente. Era incómodo, pero no lo alejé. Estaba bastante ocupado observándolo.

La música dejó de escucharse. Mientras bajaba sus audífonos, Matsui abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los míos.

Eran azules. Un azul grisáceo muy hermoso, que daban una sensación de frío. Algo que dio más contraste con sus mejillas sumamente sonrojadas.

—¡P-Perdón! —gritó, alejando, rápidamente su mano de mí.

Yo no dije nada, pero él parecía querer dar una explicación.

Sin embargo, cuando bajé los ojos, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que estaba sentado en su asiento, usando su lápiz y con su lapicera abierta. Entonces fue mi turno de sonrojarme.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención usar tus cosas, me dejé llevar.

—¿Eh? —dijo confundido. Probablemente porque estaba hablando sinceramente, algo que también me dejó confundido a mí. _¿Estaba actuando de esa forma debido al sueño que estaba teniendo mientras dormía?_

—Toma, saliste bien, apunté en qué te equivocaste —me levanté de su asiento, mientras tendía el examen hacia él—. Trata de repasar esos ejercicios, y verás que te servirán para los siguientes exámenes.

—Ah... gracias —dijo con una suave sonrisa, sin dejar de verse confundido, tomando el examen de mi mano. Traté de ignorar el hecho de que hasta hacía apenas un momento esa misma mano estaba sobre mi cabello.

Tomé los exámenes que me faltaban por entregar y caminé hasta mi lugar. Los guardé en mi mochila y comencé a guardar mis demás cosas. Creo que él comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

—Si tienes alguna duda... puedes preguntarme —dije en un susurro, sin voltearlo a ver—. Así que bien, nos vemos.

Y estaba a punto de salir del aula cuando sentí que me tomó del hombro, lo que provocó que la piel se me erizara por el contacto tan repentino.

—¡Espera! Matsuno, esto es tuyo? —me preguntó, mostrándome el sacapuntas que había dejado en su lapicera. Yo solo asentí, pero no lo tomé.

—Guárdalo. Es mejor que un cutter oxidado —dije, él me soltó. Y sonrojado, me sonrió.

—Gracias.

Y tras eso, salí del aula.

No pude aclarar lo del día del Hanami, pero tras recordar eso, el hecho de que estuviera acariciando mi cabello mientras dormía, y sus sonrojos uno tras otro, me hizo cuestionar quién demonios era ese tipo, por qué me conocía, y por qué actuaba de esa forma conmigo.

De cualquier manera, logré afilar la situación, para la siguiente vez, comenzar a hacer un bosquejo de lo que sea que Matsui se trae entre manos.

* * *

 _Siento de 3815 palabras no sean suficientes para disculparme por esta larga espera de casi un año. Sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado. Ya salí de mi segundo año de prepa, y finally estoy de vacaciones uwu_

 _Ahh, y pensar que empecé a escribir esto en secundaria xD Bueno, seguiré con esta historia hasta el final, y espero que puedan acompañarme :3 Quizás tarde, pero nunca abandonaré este fic 3_

 _Ah, cierto. Debo aclarar varias cosas xD_

 _1\. Por si no quedó muy claro, Fuyumi y Yuki Shiraishi, los profesores de Ichi, son la pareja de Navidad del cap 11 de la primer temporada. Son nombres que yo les dí xD_

 _2\. Las carpas de papel, o koinobori 🎏, son una especie de banderas que tienen forma de pez que se ponen a principios de mayo en Japón, por el festejo del día del niño, o "Kodomo no hi". Las primeras dos carpas representan a los padres, y las demás, la cantidad de niños que hay en el hogar. Tienen una canción propia que es popular entre los niños y familias._

 _Me parece una bonita tradición, y hay un dato que me gustaría decir, es que Ichimatsu tuvo ese sueño fue porque, aparte del recuerdo de su madre al Karamatsu acariciarle el cabello de la misma manera, fue porque es mediados de mayo, y no tenía mucho que la celebración se llevó a cabo. También quería aclarar que son 5 banderas las que ponen porque, aunque Osoko y Jyushiko son mayores de edad, son como los padres ahí. Me pareció que era un lindo recuerdo uwu_

 _Ahhhhhh, y finalmente una escena KaraIchi xD_

 _Aunque en lo personal, lo que más esperaba era sacar a Totty 3_

 _En fin xD_

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que han leído este fic hasta aquí._

 _Espero verlos pronto uwu_

※ _**Sekki Natsume ※**_


	8. 「 Octavo Boceto」

**Nota** : El cumpleaños de cada Matsuno cambió debido a que no son hermanos en este fic, y por lo tanto, no pueden cumplir años los seis el mismo día xd

 **『Marcadores de Tonos Pastel』**

Hace una semana, el profesor de química había dado instrucciones de formar equipos para laboratorio, sin embargo, no busqué ninguno, pese a que la mañana es la primer práctica.

Sinceramente es algo que no me importaría hacer solo, pese a que química es de las materias que siempre me han dado problemas.

Cuando la estudié en casa, sólo estudié teoría, y en secundaria, la primera vez que entré a un laboratorio, Jyushimatsu terminó sin cejas unos días, varias veces.

El curso pasado no tuvimos química, así que me salvé de tener un equipo. En general, para cualquier materia. Casi siempre logré hacerlo solo. Y cuando no, me tocaba hacerlo con los que nunca iban a clase, así que al final, sólo me evaluaban a mí.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pupitre y recargué mi mentón en ellos, para luego bostezar.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, pero ese día no saldría a comer algo, necesitaba hablar con el profesor, en verdad.

Y apenas lo ví pasar frente a la puerta, me levanté de mi asiento y salí a hablar con él.

—¡Profesor Dekapan! —dije, alcanzándolo antes de que subiera las escaleras, que estaban al lado de nuestra aula. Él se giró a verme y yo bajé la mirada—. Necesito hablar con usted... Sobre el laboratorio...

Él rio y suspiró sonriente.

—Si vas a pedirme hacer las prácticas solo, la profesora Shiraishi ya habló conmigo.

Eso era malo. Para mí, era terrible.

—¿Y...? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Aunque lo haya hecho, no puedo permitir que haya más o menos personas en un equipo. Deberás encontrar uno en el cual estar. Las mesas son para cuatro. En tu grupo son treinta y cinco, no puedo cambiarlo. Serán ocho equipos de cuatro y uno de tres.

—P-pero...

—Te hará bien, Shiraishi-kun* me contó que te cuesta trabajo relacionarte con los demás, será bueno que aprendas a trabajar en equipo.

Mordí mi labio inferior. Era muy molesto. En verdad no quería estar en un equipo.

La puerta de mi aula que daba al lado de las escaleras sonó al ser cerrada de un golpe. Giré un poco la cabeza, pero las palabras del profesor Dekapan me interrumpieron.

—Matsuno-kun, sé que en verdad eres un buen estudiante, saliste bien en el examen teórico, fuiste de los mejores de tu grado. Pero la escuela... no sólo es para aprender teoría, la práctica es importante, y la convivencia lo es más. De otra forma, no habría servido que hayas venido a una escuela si estudiabas en casa. Debes convivir con tus demás compañeros y aprender a trabajar en equipo.

—Sí... —asentí con la cabeza suavemente y me incliné ante él un poco—. Bien... Gracias por su tiempo... Siento haberlo molestado con esto...

—Descuida, sé que encontrarás un buen equipo —me sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras—. Bien, te veo mañana, Matsuno-kun.

Regresé al salón, y me senté en mi banca nuevamente.

Era obvio que no encontraría equipo para el día siguiente. Y me meterían al primer equipo al que le falte uno.

Qué fastidio.

Las clases siguieron como si nada, y la hora de la salida llegó. Fui a buscar a Jyushimatsu, pero me dijo que tendría práctica de béisbol, así que iría solo a casa, ya que no quería quedarme en la escuela más tiempo.

Abrí mi casillero para sacar mis zapatos, y me quité los que traía puestos.

—¡Matsun...!

—Ah, Matsuno, te estaba buscando. Creí que ya te habías ido a casa —interrumpió una segunda voz a la primera, ambas masculinas.

Me giré para ver quiénes me llamaban, pero sólo vi a Matsumura Todomatsu, con las dos chicas castañas con las que siempre iba.

—¿A mí? —pregunté desconcertado—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—A decir verdad... Sí... —dijo una de ellas, la de una cola de caballo con un lazo verde limón.

—Queríamos saber si tu... —continuó la otra, de cabello rizado.

—Si tú quisieras formar parte de nuestro equipo de laboratorio. Nos falta una persona, y pensábamos que quizás así podríamos conocernos mejor —me sonrió Matsumura—. Aún no olvido que no sabías mi nombre la última vez. Incluso llego a creer que no sabías que estuvimos en la misma clase... —dice, bajando la mirada y tomando con ambas manos la correa color rosa melocotón de su mochila del mismo tono.

Es repentino, no creí que realmente alguien me fuera a pedir que estuviera en su equipo.

Es un alivio, de cierta forma, pero que sea Matsumura...

—Bueno, yo... —tartamudeo levemente.

—Descuida, puedes decirnos mañana —dijo la de cabello rizado—. Sólo recuerda que estaremos allí, está bien?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

—Bien! Entonces nos vemos, Matsuno. Piénsalo —dijo Matsumura.

—Bye, bye! — dijo la de cola de caballo. La rizada, sólo se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Los tres se fueron hacia adentro de la escuela, nuevamente.

Guardé los zapatos que traía puestos y me puse los míos, mientras cerraba el casillero.

Escuché como alguien que estaba recargado en los casilleros, tras ellos, se enderezaba y se alejaba.

No presté atención a eso, pero sólo pensé que quizás había sido la otra persona a la que Matsumura había interrumpido.

Realmente me pareció algo extraño que Matsumura me pidiera estar en su equipo.

No quería pensar que se estuviera aprovechando de mí. Probablemente él también sea bueno en química como lo era para cálculo, que si bien no es excepcional, está en buen nivel.

Siendo sincero, lo normal sería que me pusiera nervioso por las dos chicas que siempre van con él, pero toda mi vida he vivido sólo con mujeres (y Choromatsu, pero es tan refinado que parece más femenino que ellas, especialmente de Osoko e Ichiko).

No me gustaría estar con ellos tres, pero sería aún más incómodo estar con alguien con quien me metan a la fuerza. Es decir... Ellos de una forma u otra me lo pidieron, si las cosas no van bien, es su culpa por invitarme.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de irme, metí mi bata nueva a una bolsita pequeña, de tela violeta que Ichiko hizo cuando teníamos 10 años.

Fue mi regalo de Navidad ese año, aunque sé que a ella le pesó dármelo. Creo que fue aquella vez la que me tocó darle regalo a Jyushiko. Le dí un lazo rojo que ví en una tienda días antes. Pensé que se vería bien con él.

Normalmente hacemos un intercambio de regalos en Navidad. Aunque tanto a Ichiko como a mí nos pese estar en algo así.

Llegué a la escuela ese día y fuí a refugiarme a la biblioteca. Me saltaría las clases hasta la hora de laboratorio. No quería ver a Matsumura ahora, me daría algo de presión hacerlo, pese a que decidí sí estar en su equipo.

Pasé el rato dibujando en mi bloc. Ya tenía pocas hojas, así que tal vez comprara otro un día de esos. Me gustaría uno de papel fabriano.

Tras un par de horas, miré el reloj y ví que faltaban 15 minutos para la hora de laboratorio. Guardé mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca hacia el laboratorio, el que estaba en un edificio separado al de la biblioteca.

Y para ser sincero, me puse un tanto nervioso. ¿Y si se arrepintieron y metieron a alguien más a su equipo? ¿Y si fue sólo una broma? Matsumura parece ser ese tipo de persona...

Golpeé mis mejillas.

¿Desde cuándo me preocupo por esas cosas?

Me da igual si me dejan fuera o no. De todas formas no tenía a nadie para formar equipo.

Mordí mi labio inferior y apreté los cordones de mi bolsa.

Entré al edificio y ví a algunos grupos de cuatro ya formados para entrar al laboratorio.

Antes de que viera a Matsumura, me apresuré a sacar y ponerme la bata. La dejé desabotonada, y guardé la bolsa en mi mochila, al igual que mi saco del gakuran. Ese día no llevé mi sudadera púrpura, sería mucho bulto junto con la bata.

Me acerqué y noté que en la entrada del laboratorio había en unas pizarras algunas hojas donde estaban apuntando los nombres de las personas de cada equipo.

Matsumura aún no había apuntado su nombre, y no recordaba el nombre de las dos chicas que siempre estaban con él.

Algunos ya estaban dentro del aula, así que me asomé un poco para ver si ellas o él ya estaban adentro.

—¡Matsun...!

—¡Ah, Matsuno! —escuché la voz de Matsumura detrás de mí, interrumpiendo a la primer voz (esta vez femenina) como el día anterior.

Una furiosa Matsushina Choroko chasqueó la lengua y escribió su nombre bajo el de Matsui Karamatsu en la hoja de la pizarra.

—Hey, Matsuno —repitió Matsumura detrás de mí—. No me digas que sí decidiste estar en nuestro equipo... — susurró.

Me sonrojé levemente y lo miré de reojo. Aún no se ponía la bata, y llevaba puesto un suéter rosa malva. Me miraba con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda, y yo sólo metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi bata.

¿Entonces fue una broma?

Bueno, eso tendría más sentido.

¿Por qué querrían hacer equipo conmigo si después de todo podría haber un equipo de tres? Podrían haber sido ellos...

—¡Me alegro mucho! —sonrió ampliamente y tomó la pluma que colgaba a un lado de la pizarra, con la que apuntó su nombre en una de las hojas, bajo el nombre de alguien más—. Bien, vamos, apúntate con nosotros —me dijo tendiéndome la pluma. La tomé y él bajó su mochila rosa melocotón de donde sacó su bata.

Con un tanto de confusión y nerviosismo apunté mi nombre bajo el suyo.

Era la primera vez que entraba al equipo de alguien porque me lo pidiera.

Aunque aún no estuviera seguro de sus intenciones...

—¿Terminaste? Debemos entrar, el profesor Dekapan debería llegar pronto... —dijo él, tomando sus cosas ya con la bata puesta y entrando al laboratorio, donde ya estaba el laboratorista, de unas mejillas grandes y bigote, acomodando algunas cosas en el escritorio.

—Ah, Totty, Matsuno-kun! ¡Por aquí! — levantó la mano la chica de cabello rizado, que estaban en un escritorio del medio -lo que en el fondo agradecí, aunque llevaba mis lentes puestos-.

Caminé junto a Matsumura hasta donde ellas estaban y nos sentamos frente a ellas.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado estar en nuestro equipo, Matsuno-kun —me dijo la de cabello rizado.

—Sí, Totty no paró de insistir hasta que...

—¡Hey! —interrumpió Matsumura con un poco de incomodidad—. Eso importa...

Ellas rieron suavemente.

—Oh, cierto. No nos hemos presentado —dijo la de coleta—. Yo soy Ishikawa Sachiko. Puedes decirme Sacchi.

—Y yo Tawara Aida. Aida está bien —sonrió la de cabello rizado—. ¿Está bien si sólo te decimos "Matsuno"? El "Kun" es muy formal...

Asentí levemente y ellas rieron.

No le dí mucha importancia, pero noté que Matsumura sonrió.

El profesor Dekapan entró al aula y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Comenzó dando una explicación de cómo manejaríamos los instrumentos del laboratorio, las reglas que había allí dentro y que cada equipo tendría un responsable, que en nuestro caso, Aida se ofreció. También presentó al laboratorista, que se resultó llamar Dayon, y por último, nos dijo que iríamos al laboratorio cada semana.

No tardó mucho, pero pidió a los encargados quedarse para darles indicaciones.

Sachiko se quedó con Aida, y nos dijo que podíamos irnos.

Era la última clase del día, así que podía tomar mis cosas e irme directamente a casa. Jyushimatsu tendría práctica otra vez.

Mientras guardaba mi bata, Matsumura me tocó el hombro, y yo asentí apremiándolo a que hablara.

—¿Vives lejos de aquí? —me preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza—. Genial! ¿Nos vamos juntos?

En serio que me estaba poniendo nervioso esta persona. Aunque realmente no me importaba, sólo me intrigaba un poco.

Asentí con la cabeza y él sonrió.

Caminamos hasta la entrada del edificio principal y nos cambiamos los zapatos.

Trató de hacerme la plática varias veces pero yo sólo respondía con la cabeza.

¿Realmente estaba bien que nos hiciéramos amigos? Con Jyushimatsu tenía suficiente. Es mi mejor amigo, y no necesito más.

Tal vez sólo está siendo amistoso porque estamos en el mismo equipo. ¿Quién querría ser mi amigo de todas formas? Aparte de Jyushimatsu...

Pero entonces... ¿Por qué me invitó a estar en su equipo?

¿Le molestó que no supiera su nombre y quería demostrarme que él sí y que no le importaba?

Pensaba eso y un par de cosas más mientras caminábamos en silencio y yo lo miraba de reojo.

—Bien, yo me voy de este lado —dijo él, en la esquina del parque donde fuímos al Hanami hacía unas semanas.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza y él se despidió con un "Nos vemos" y un gesto de mano.

La siguiente semana regresamos juntos a casa. Y prácticamente todos los días fueron iguales: Él hablando y yo sólo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Realmente creí que se hartaría el segundo día, pero ya estábamos a miércoles y sospechosamente no le ha molestado.

Estábamos saliendo de la escuela cuando algo me tomó por el cuello. Ese "algo" resultó ser Jyushimatsu.

—¡La práctica se canceló! —dijo sonriente.

—Genial, no habías tenido descanso en mucho tiempo... —contesté. Él sonrió y miró a Matsumura junto a mí.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo?! —me preguntó entusiasmado. Yo me sonrojé un poco y negué con la cabeza con rapidez.

—N-no, Matsumura y yo sólo somos compañeros de clase y estamos en el mismo equipo de laboratorio... —le dije.

Sí. Era imposible que él quisiera ser mi amigo. Y probablemente hasta lo ofendería el que yo lo considerara de esa forma.

No quise ver la reacción de Matsumura, pero al menos la sonrisa de Jyushimatsu se desvaneció a medias.

—Oh, entiendo. Lo siento... —dijo—. Pero bueno! ¿Sabes que día es el viernes? Sí, sí! ¡Tu cumpleaños! —gritó Jyushimatsu rodeando mis hombros con su brazo—. Así que ignoraré todo lo que digas y te obligaré a que vayamos a que te compre un regalo.

Sinceramente había olvidado que el viernes sería 24 de mayo, mi cumpleaños número 17.

Chasqueé la lengua irritado. Todos los años era igual, así que hubo un punto en el que dejé de negarme.

—Matsumura-kun...? ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —preguntó Jyushimatsu. Yo seguía sin voltear a ver a Matsumura, probablemente se molestó porque Jyushimatsu insinuó que éramos amigos.

—Claro —la respuesta de Matsumura me tomó por sorpresa y me giré a verlo. Tenía una sonrisa, lo que se me hizo algo extraño.

—¡Bien! Entonces vamos hacia el centro comercial! —Jyushimatsu se puso enfrente de nosotros y comenzó a caminar como guía hacia el lado contrario de donde íbamos regularmente.

Durante el trayecto, Jyushimatsu me preguntaba qué cosas podría darme este año. Todas, cosas de papelería.

Recordamos qué tipos de cosas me había dado años pasados y qué podría darme esta vez.

Matsumura sólo reía mientras caminaba junto a nosotros. Noté que sacó su celular y tras escribir algo rápidamente, lo guardó.

Llegamos al centro comercial y fuímos directamente a la gran papelería a la que siempre iba cuando quería comprar nuevos materiales.

—Un bloc nuevo no. Te dí uno el año pasado! Y no me gusta darte cosas repetidas —me dijo Jyushimatsu.

—Lo que sea está bien, agradezco el hecho de que me des algo. No tienes que ser tan exigente —le dije mientras veía los blocs de papel fabriano—. Un bloc estaría bien... Ya casi se me acaba el mío... Y me gustaría usar tinta o plumones estilo Touch en él...

—No. Ya dije que no quiero darte algo repetido. Mmm... —Jyushimatsu se puso a ver algunas cosas a otros estantes y noté que Matsumura fue a la caja registradora.

Seguí viendo los blocs y percibí que alguien me miraba desde el estante de atrás. No me giré, sólo me levanté (ya que estaba en cuclillas viendo los blocs de abajo) y caminé hasta el estante de enfrente, donde había bastidores de diferentes tamaños.

—Listo, Ichimatsu! —dijo Jyushimatsu acercándose a mí junto a Matsumura, luego de unos minutos.

—Okay —dije, y nos fuimos de allí.

Fuimos a un McDonalds, cada uno compró un combo McPollo. Conversamos (aunque fue más una conversación entre Matsumura y Jyushimatsu, aunque yo hablaba cuando alguno me preguntaba algo) y pues... Descubrí que Matsumura tenía una hermana gemela (mayor por unos minutos) y que estuvo en el club de Teatro durante secundaria, y el año pasado en el de Fotografía.

Nos contó que su padre era dueño de una compañía de Industria tecnológica y de comunicación, que estaba relacionada a varias empresas de radiodifusión.

Jyushimatsu le dijo que los suyos eran agricultores, y que ganaban muy bien en épocas de cosecha. Mencionó que también tenían una especie de granja -la que visité varias veces durante mi infancia- ya que eran productores de productos de origen animal también.

Yo omití mencionar a mis padres, sólo dije que Osoko estudió arquitectura y que era vicepresidente de una constructora, la misma que había diseñado y construído la plaza en la que estábamos. Claro que, lo último, fue mencionado por Jyushimatsu.

Fue agradable, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con Jyushimatsu. Y Matsumura me terminó agradando. No éramos amigos, pero tal vez pudiéramos llegar a serlo algún día. Para ser hijo de alguien tan influyente, no era demasiado presumido. Tal vez... Algo diva.

Ya anochecía, cuando los tres caminamos juntos hasta que cada quién se fue por su lado.

El día siguiente era jueves, laboratorio nuevamente.

Fue la primer práctica y fue un tanto amena. Nos dividimos la parte del reporte, de lo que me tocó la introducción y la portada.

Tras terminar la clase, Matsumura y yo nos fuimos, luego de despedirnos de Aida y Sachiko.

Caminábamos en silencio, cuando Matsumura se aclaró la garganta, ya cuando faltaba poco para llegar al parque donde nos separábamos.

—Mañana no vendré a clases, iré a recoger a mi hermana al aeropuerto. Llegará al medio día, así que será mejor que llegue allí desde un rato antes.

—Entiendo.

—Así que... —Matsumura se detuvo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Me giré a mirarlo.

Sostenía un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel lila y con un moño azul celeste. Yo lo miré confundido.

—Tómalo, no lo compré sólo para que lo estés viendo —dijo con una sonrisa a medias.

Realmente me tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que él fuera a darme algo. Era la primera vez que alguien que no fueran mis hermanos o Jyushimatsu me diera algo a pesar de saber que era mi cumpleaños.

¿No sería una broma?

No... Tal vez por una vez deba confiar...

Lo tomé con incredulidad y mordí mi labio inferior.

Demonios, iba a llorar.

—G-gracias, Matsumura... En verdad... Yo... No sé que decirte...

—Heeeh... ¿Qué tal si me dices "Oh, muchísimas gracias, grandioso Matsumura Todomatsu-sama"? —dijo risueño. Yo lo miré con sorpresa—. Oh, vamos, es broma! —rió—. En verdad que no es nada. Espero que te guste.

—Gracias, Matsumura... —dije casi en un susurro.

—Sólo una cosa. No me digas Matsumura, suena muy formal. Está bien si no me dices "Totty" como Aida y Sacchi, pero puedes decirme Todomatsu. Yo te llamaré Ichimatsu, está bien?

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar el paquete.

—Bien, nos vemos el lunes, Ichimatsu. Me cuentas qué tal te fue en tu cumpleaños! —dijo, despidiéndose de con un gesto de mano y caminando hacia la dirección contraria.

Llegué a casa y subí hasta mi habitación.

Me senté en mi escritorio y, con delicadeza, abrí el paquete.

Una hoja color rosa melocotón estaba doblada con cuidado y, bajo ella había un paquete de 5 Marcadores Touch de tonos pastel: azul, verde, lila, amarillo y rosa.

Ahhh, hacía mucho que quería unos de esos!!

Sonreí ampliamente, y antes de probarlos en mi bloc, abrí el papel. La letra era molde, y estaba cuidadosamente escrita a tinta rosa fucsia.

 _"Para Matsuno Ichimatsu:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que este pequeño regalo te agrade. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, sé que no te agrado mucho y que posiblemente te aburra hablar conmigo. ¿Sabes? Me sentí un poco ofendido por el hecho de que no supieras quién era el otro día que nos encontramos en el salón de clase. Creí que era porque te creías superior a todos y no te interesaban los demás por eso mismo. Pero después de hablar contigo estos días, me dí cuenta de que no era mala intención. Eres muy callado, e introvertido. Perdón si te he llegado a molestar por eso, tiendo a socializar de más. Cuando Jyushimatsu-san preguntó si éramos amigos, fue algo triste que dijeras que no, pero lo entendí. ¿Te parece si me gano tu amistad? Estoy seguro de que podemos llevarnos bien! En fin, espero que leas esto hasta el final. Gracias por unirte a nuestro equipo! Nuevamente, Feliz Cumpleaños._

 _Atentamente: Matsumura Todomatsu ヽ(-ω-)/_

 _P.D.: Todomatsu está bien. Llámame así, por favor."_

Sonreí.

Miré los marcadores y abrí la caja, para después abrir mi bloc.

Sin hacer boceto, tomé el plumón rosa y tracé en la hoja en blanco una flor de Malva.

Definitivamente, me gustaba mucho la forma en que pintaban los plumones de ese estilo y cómo dejaban su rastro en la hoja en blanco.

Así que después de todo, si tenía un nuevo amigo.

*

 _Bien, primero que nada quiero aclarar algo: NO HABRÁ ICHITODO._

 _Y eso lo digo porque sé que en verdad se ve un gran interés que tiene Totty en Ichi. Pero en serio, sólo véanlo como amistad, porque eso es lo único que habrá por parte de ambos._

 _Y me dirán "¿Por qué hay más interacción de Totty con Ichi que Kara?". Pues... Esto es un long-fic, será largo. No quiero apresurar nada y no quiero que se vea el típico cliché de "después de que conoce a la persona que ama, su vida cambia radicalmente". No._

 _Ichimatsu necesita amigos, expandir su mundo, no sólo porque Karamatsu llegue va a cambiar._

 _Antes de comenzar una relación, Ichimatsu debe experimentar muchas cosas antes de poder enamorarse. Recuerden que tiene una especie de truma junto con todos sus hermanos debido a la relación de sus padres._

 _Así que por favor, no se desesperen. Sé que actualizo lento, pero aquí sigo y no abandonaré la historia en la que más lejos he llegado._

 _Bueno, quería contarles la analogía que hice con Totty y los marcadores._

 _La vida de Ichimatsu es un lienzo en blanco, su vida apenas está empezando, y como dije, necesita amigos, personas que conformen su vida. En una pintura muchas veces no se usa un sólo material, no? Y la vida de las personas no está conformada sólo de una persona. Cada uno es dueño de su vida, uno es quien la dibuja, mientras que se ayuda de muchas personas para hacerla, en muchos materiales y procedimientos. Uno elige la técnica y el modo en que se usará cada material. Y claro, podemos ver los dibujos y pinturas de otras personas, darle consejos para mejorar o recibirlos._

 _Así que no coman ansias! Este fic es KaraIchi, sí. Pero el protagonista principal es Ichimatsu. Claro, sabremos de todos un poco, sólo quería aclarar eso._

 _Ah, un adelanto. El siguiente capítulo será del cumpleaños de Ichi uwu Y para su deleite, recibirá un regalo de nuestro doloroso ;)_

 _Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Nos estamos leyendo :3_

 _ **※ Sekki Natsume ※**_


End file.
